Of Dwarves and Elven boats
by Lintulinda i luvasi ello eldar
Summary: Beginning with the departure from Lothlorien...the journey of Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn across Middle-earth on the trails of Merry and Pippin and at last to Fangorn.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters within Lord of the Rings. They are all the work of the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien!!!! (Heh, and we can't forget Peter Jackson and Newline Cinemas...) I'm not earning anything from this, except maybe amusement. Please read and review. Onward to the story then....

The Fellowship departed Lothlórien with renewed hope for their journey. The wise words of Galadriel had been of some comfort to all, although comfort was scarce in times as such. Yet not all things she had said were good. Some things said were quite the opposite; ominous and foreboding. Holding a hand up slowly, she signified her goodbye. As the sight of the fair Elf-maiden faded in the distance her voice, although deeper than often is the wont of most females' voices, she sang a quiet lament...

_"Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen,_

_Yéni ú-nót-imë ve rámar aldaron!_

_Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier_

_mi oro-mardi lisse-miruvóre-va_

_Andúnë pella Vardo tellumar_

_nu luini yassen tintilar I eleni _

_óma-ryo aire-tári-lírinrn._

_Sí man I yulma nim en-quant-uva?"_

And on and on she sang, until at last she came upon the last verses..._Si vanwa ná Rómello vanwa, Valimar! Namárië! Nai_ _hir-uva-lyë Valimar. Nai elyë hir-uva. Namárië!_" And soon she could be seen no more, and even the last of her song was hardly audible, if now heard by anyone but Legolas. 

And still the burden of the One Ring weighed heavy upon Frodo's shoulders, and he could not help but cling still to slight despair. The Light of Eärendil lifted his spirits, if only a little, and pushed him onwards. He rubbed his hands over the smooth surface of the crystal phial, thinking quietly to himself of how he still missed Gandalf, although the marvels of the _Mellyrn_ trees had done some to sooth his sorrow. _If he were here...I needn't despair so. His guidance has always kept me from wandering astray...but how far shall I wander now in his absence?_

All who had come to know Gandalf through this journey grieved his fall in Moria. An eerie silence loomed over the remaining eight members of the Fellowship. Everyone had taken Gandalf's death differently, but Legolas especially. For an immortal Elf, the sudden departure of _Mithrandir_ left him slightly bewildered. Although he was wise, living in the solitude of Mirkwood for as many years as he had had kept him mildly ignorant to the theory of death. When asked to translate the beautiful elvish laments that had been sung in the honor of the fallen Grey Pilgrim, he had refused saying instead that for him the grief was still to near. Afterwards he had been hardly present with the rest of the Fellowship, although he had taken Gimli with him on occaisions. He did check up on them often, making sure all was well. Thankfully, he seemed in higher spirits by the day of their departure, as did most. All had taken humor in Sam's wholehearted attempt at his own lament, being as it brought more laughter than requiem. __

_The finest rockets ever seen:_

_they burst in stars of blue and green,_

_or after thunder golden showers_

_came falling like a rain of flowers_.

Sam's voice had faltered, and his face had turned a distinct shade of red after which Aragorn had scolded Merry and Pippin for their snickering.

The Elven boats now glided gracefully through the waters of the Anduin, the oars sifting through the rushing water as ones fingers sift through sand. It was true, many changes had taken place in the Golden realm of Lothlórien. Legolas the Elf, once showing mostly abhorrence and dislike towards the Dwarf in his company, now paid him friendlier heed. The two shared a boat, and conversed, although Legolas seldom conversed to anyone for he was a very quiet Elf, as if they had known each other many years. It was indeed a marveling change. None of the Fellowship could figure out just how this had come to be, but it had come to be nonetheless. Legolas sighed his farewells to the Golden Wood. _Namarië..._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the startling rocking of the boat he currently occupied. The Dwarf seated in front of him was trying to find a more comfortable sitting position and had decided it would be easier, although likely not right smart, to do so by standing up first. 

"Do sit still, Gimli." Legolas said calmly. To this Gimli whirled his head around to face Legolas, further disrupting the calmness of the waters surrounding the boat.

"I'll have no pointy-ear ordering _me_ around!" He replied, more jestingly than anything else. Legolas heaved sighed as the boat continued to totter back and forth dangerously. Pippin giggled as Boromir rowed past the spectacle along with Merry, who sat in the bow of the boat. The others could not help but smile, and for a time all were at ease, with the exception of maybe the Elf who was growing increasingly frustrated with the situation. _Nothing good can come of this..._He thought to himself, and was all too right.

As the uneasy Dwarf began to take his seat once more, his axe was unfortunate enough to be disrupted from its resting place and threatened to dive into the waters. In a desperate attempt to save his precious weaponry, Gimli lurched forward. Grasping his axe from midair, the boat began to tremble terribly. To everyone's surprise, a very distressed Legolas was able to stay the boat and manage to prevent the Dwarf from plunging into the Anduin. 

The entire Fellowship began to roar with laughter at Legolas' frantic display. Indeed it had been an amusing scene to witness. Legolas had seen the error in Gimli's ways just in time to grab hold of the Dwarf's short shirt of chain mail, thus causing the Elf to fall forward slightly, stopping himself with a hand on boats floor. The next problem had arisen because, in his hast to seize Gimli, Legolas had inadvertently let loose his hold on the oar, which he had then been forced to hook with a foot. Pressing down on the oar, he had steered to keep enough pressure between it and the edge of the boat to prevent it from falling. Legolas could feel his face redden, if it is at all possible for an Elf's face to do so. Gimli, although still unsteady in his standing position on the still rocking boat, was booming with laughter as well. Legolas managed a small smile, willing to humor the others, although somewhat nettled. 

"Do try not to make the boat quiver so! Please, sit down and such incidents may be prevented from here on. I doubt that Dwarves are very well balanced and I am now lead to believe that they are prone to fall out of boats quite easily. I have no desire to swim in these cold waters..." Legolas said fairly calmly.

"I have fine balance." Came the Dwarves gruff response. In order to prove himself further, he stood at the very front of the boat and slowly lifted one leg. 

With that, Aragorn glided up aside the quivering boat and patted Legolas on the back. Legolas was is no position to be patted on the back and began to slip forward...

"Good show." Not seeing that Gimli now stood on one leg alone, Aragorn next proceeded to pat Gimli on the back as well. 

Alas, the uneasy stricken Dwarf was in no way prepared for this, and so tumbled forward towards the water. Because of Legolas' grip on Gimli and already stressed position, he fell forward to lay nearly flat on the floor of the boat. Gimli, frantically flailing his arms as he went, took his last step before entering the water directly upon the absolute worst place. The side of the already unsteady boat. And so it was, to Legolas' horror, that the boat tipped, plunging both Dwarf and Elf into the Anduin. 

Legolas had been quick enough to snatch his quiver and bow and hold them just above the icy water. Luckily for the two, the Fellowship had been nearing the bank, and even more luckily, had not yet been near to the falls of Rauros, and thus the current was weak and the water shallow. It would have been an unfortunate event indeed to lose two more companions so early after losing the first. 

Legolas emerged from the water, his golden hair soaked and dripping, and his features far from pleased. The water was just shallow enough for the tall elf to keep his head above water by standing on his toes. But Gimli was not faring so well, he kicked his legs wildly and flailed his arms more so just to stay afloat. He soon grabbed the overturned boat, still grasping the handle of his axe.

"Wonderful balance, Gimli." Legolas said sarcastically, now more than just a little bit perturbed.

"Oh be quiet." Gimli growled. 

"Are you both alright?" Asked Frodo worriedly. He received glares from both Legolas and Gimli and visibly shrank. Had the Fellowship's previous laughs been thought of as roars, these were booms. Boromir and Aragorn struggled to stay the boats in the slowly moving current while battling with their uncontrollable laughter. Merry and Pippin were doubled over and clutching their stomachs. Frodo, who had now recovered from the glares, was coming close to tears from the hilarity and Sam, as much as he tried to cover it up, could not help but join in. 

Legolas sulkily swam towards Aragorn's boat and placed his quiver and bow gently under a seat but did not leave the water himself. He sighed and headed towards the overturned boat. _Aragorn will never let me live this down_... 

"An Elf falling out of a boat, that's an eye opener and no mistake." Said Sam quietly.

"I did not 'fall' out of a boat.' Replied Legolas, his hearing more than keen enough to hear Sam's remark.

"Oh, but you most certainly did, mellon nin." Replied Aragorn between laughs. Legolas gave him a fierce glare. 

"Had it not been for the stiff necks of Dwarves and your own stupidity, Aragorn, this would not have happened." Said Legolas, struggling to flip over the boat and keep Gimli from sinking in the process. Neither wished to drift further down the great river. 

"This is true." Said Boromir from his boat, controlling his laughter. Aragorn smiled sheepishly.

"Aw, I suppose it is. But Legolas, if only you could have seen the look upon your face. Never before have I seen such a hilarious expression, especially from one so calm as you!!" Aragorn said jokingly from the relative safety of his own boat.

"I would not say such things if I were you, mellon nin." Replied Legolas heatedly.

"And why is that?"

"Because-" Legolas began as he finally managed to flip the boat over, and pushed Gimli in. "I have a very large supply of water and a certain man more than deserving of a good bath. _A non med._" Legolas swam quite close to Aragorn and cupped the cold water in his hands.

"What do....!?" Aragorn was cut off entirely by a portion of that huge supply of water splashing him directly across the face. "LEGOLAS!" Aragorn spluttered. "_Si non med!!!"_

"Aragorn, _mānyes na le a tíro Pheriannath, an ar hain si nef hi nen nuva le._ _A med._" 

"_O, a med_?" Aragorn said, suddenly starting to laugh again.

"What did he say?" Sam nudged Frodo and asked in a hushed voice. Frodo had caught a scarce few words of what had been said. 

"Um...something about water." Frodo replied, a bit unsure of himself. Legolas had spoken too quickly and too quietly for much of what he had said to be understood, at least for Frodo.

"I said that I am wet and that it is good that Aragorn is watching over Halflings, for without them he would be here on this side of the water. And wet." Legolas said smugly. With that he splashed Aragorn a good few times before grabbing the edge of the drifting boat and pulling it towards the bank, Gimli included. Aragorn sighed, wiping his face dry, then signified for Boromir to bank his boat as well. 

The bedraggled Elf trudged out of the water, his entire attire soaked and dripping. Heaving a long sigh, he began to ring the water from his hair and removed his cloak, for it had become increasingly heavy. Gimli followed in sync, although considerably less gracefully. 

The Fellowship made camp beneath the protection of the green boughs of the trees. There was a small rock overhang to fend of the elements. A small fire had been made and the Hobbits had occupied themselves with preparing something to eat. Whenever anyone would dare to look at Legolas or Gimli, everyone would burst into laughs, even more so when a dead fish had been discovered in Gimli's overturned helmet. Even Legolas could not help but smile, and he was willing to humor them once more. A drenched Elf is indeed a very humorous scene to behold in any case. Legolas had managed to dry the majority of his golden hair, but his clothes were still dripping wet. Besides that, his boots were filled with water and he desperately hoped that there weren't any fish in them, like in the Dwarf's case. Legolas sighed as he un-braided his hair. 

"That's the last time I ride in a boat with a Dwarf." Legolas said, grinning jeeringly. The Dwarf scoffed and began mumbling gruffly to himself.

"You are one to talk..." Aragorn said, walking past Legolas with a bucket of water. "For an Elf who fell out of a boat..." And with that he emptied the water contained within the bucket over the stunned and already soaking Elf. Giving him a small pat on the back....he dashed away to follow the others as quick as he could. No one wants to suffer the wrath of an angry Elf.

"ARAGORN!!" Yelled Legolas as he sprinted after the man. 

And so for a time the Fellowship forgot their worries...at the expense of a certain Elf. 

_Cela sui sûl_, _Aragorn_!!!!

Ahem...my Sindarin is not the greatest....but '_mānyes na le a tíro Pheriannath, an ar hain si nef hi nen nuva le._ _A med_' translates to '_Good it is to thee to watch over Halflings, for without them, here on this side of water will be thou. And wet_.'

The long elvish lament that Galadriel sings as they leave Lórien is from The Fellowship of the Ring and the translation is on page 424 of FotR, and Sam's lament is also taken from the book. Most of you know that '_mellon nin_' means '_my friend_.'

'_O, a med?'_ means '_oh, and wet?'_ '_A non med_' means '_and I am wet_.' '_Si non med_,' means '_now I am wet._' The last bit '_Cela sui sûl,_' means '_go away like the wind._' I really hope you enjoyed this!! I'd love to know what you thought of it...bye for now!


	2. Pranks, Plotting and a Growing Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters within Lord of the Rings. They are all the work of the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien!!!! (Heh, and we can't forget Peter Jackson and Newline Cinemas...) I'm not earning anything from this, except maybe amusement. Please read and review, if you want. Onward to the story then....

Legolas sighed as he leaned against the outcropping branch, pondering the day's events from the boughs of a tree. Leaving Lothlorien had been a sad instance, but an inevitable one as well. The Fellowship had been bound to leave, and it was imperative that they do so for their cause was certainly eminent. Legolas knew very well that any Orcs that had followed their trail since Moria had been killed off by the skillful archers of the Golden Wood....but there was a danger growing in the Elf's mind that urged him to continue with all speed. He knew not what it was, but only that it would be best not to cross its path.

Legolas grinned as he remembered the lighthearted events that had come to pass. Taking a swim in the icy Anduin had not been what one would call pleasing or planned for that matter, but, as Legolas had resolved, if it lifted some of the ever encroaching somberness from the shoulders of his companions, he would not mind it happening again, although possibly under different circumstances. _Gimli, whatever prompted you to stand whilst in the middle of a river, I shall never know..._He thought to himself._ And Aragorn, if ever you pull a stunt like that again, I shall have no more resolve than to shoot you with my bow. _Although still nettled by receiving a cold bucket of water over the head from the Ranger after only just leaving the river, he was able to show a smile.

Aragorn certainly had not gotten off easy for his antic. Legolas had chased him all around the campsite before receding only because of the incessant pleads from the Hobbits. Aragorn knew as well as the other companions did that it was not out of spite or anger that Legolas had done this. It was to further heighten the spirits of his comrades. There would be much despair to come, but when those around you are happy, why not let them be?

Legolas too knew that Aragorn had been thinking the same as he, and likewise knew the Elf was forgiving enough to allow such a frivolity, if only once. Gimli, although more stubborn than any Legolas had come across in all his years, was also quick to forgive, once he had seen the genuine smiles and laughs that had followed. Although he would not admit to bringing it upon himself, what with standing on one foot. Legolas chuckled once more as he remembered the Dwarf's face as he had fallen from the boat and even at his own reaction to taking the unexpected bath. Legolas was not so prideful that he could not jest at himself on occasion.

He gazed at the seven faces around the fire that flickered in and out of darkness. All slept soundly, and all should. Legolas, being an Elf and receiving much less of the tiring effects from the journey thus far, had opted to take the first watch and there had been little argument. From the supportive branches of the tree, Legolas gazed all throughout the surrounding wood, scanning for a threat. Although he would have much rather mulled the carefree events of that day, he was forced once more to ponder what this growing terror was. Long ago Legolas had known that the creature Gollum followed close on their heels, which had brought about a constant sorrow, for that creature had escaped the close watch of Mirkwood. _What has happened, has happened. Nought can be done to change things, and I know Mithrandir thought that creature had some part yet to play...I have faith in that. _But the skulking creature was not what worried the Elf now. This was a new evil. Something suddenly hit the Elf across the shoulder. _An acorn?_ Thought Legolas, slightly bemused. He looked down through the leaves to see a mildly impatient Ranger stamping his foot in waiting.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to notice me! This is unlike you, mellon nin." Aragorn shouted kindly up at the Elf. _Indeed, I did not notice his presence....I must not let myself slip so deep into thought again, at least not when I am to be on watch...._

"I am sorry, I was merely thinking." Replied Legolas grinning as he began to steer down from the tree.

"What about? You looked lost in thought." Aragorn's voice sounded somewhat concerned. Legolas leapt down from the last branch about ten feet in the air. With barely a sound he landed on the firm ground.

"There is a danger growing in my mind. I believe something approaches, but I know not what." He said striding back towards the campfire. Aragorn frowned slightly and followed. "You should rest once more, Aragorn."

"I have had enough rest." Said the man, stubbornly.

"The sun will rise soon, and you will not have such opportunities to regain your strength often in the near future." Aragorn shrugged his shoulders.

"I will be fine. How about you? You've been up all night, I am sure. Elf or not, we can not have the eyes and ears of the Fellowship failing us, can we?" Was Aragorn's jesting response. The Elf took a seat against an overhanging a rock a short distance from the campfire.

"You are too stubborn a man for your own good. You may take your watch, but know that it is in vain that you spend your time. By the way, you look a right mess...it would be beneficial for you to take a bath." Aragorn smiled at the remark.

"Make sure you rest."

"I will be ready for battle at the snap of a twig. Do not stray far, mellon nin." Said the Elf, knowing all too well that the man would not relent in his insisting. The Elf feigned a light slumber, leaning his head forward to shadow his eyes. Chuckling quietly, the ranger left to scout the area, knowing all too well that the Elf's keen eyes had already done a fine job of this.

"Yes, yes, of course..." He mumbled as his form blended with the darkness. The man's footsteps, although quieter than the wont of most mortals, was still incredibly loud for the Elf, and he could hear Aragorn's every stride upon the dry leaves.

The sun rose not long afterwards, as Legolas had predicted. Aragorn had returned, finding no trace of an imminent threat, and had taken a seat on a nearby log. He had brought with him two rabbits for Sam to cook up. 

"That will hardly be enough to content the stomachs of those Hobbits. I am sure Pippin could down those on his own. Though half the size of a man, they eat three times as much." Legolas said, jeeringly. Aragorn had been mildly startled by Legolas' sudden words, obviously thinking he had been asleep, or at least unaware of his recent return to the campsite.

"Well, they will have to make do, won't they?" Aragorn said, grinning back and scratching the stubble on his chin. Legolas nodded, chortling quietly.

One by one, the other six companions awoke. Boromir woke first and had proceeded to build up the fire once more. Gimli grumbled as he stood up, located his axe and, though still half asleep, began to polish the blade. Frodo was next, followed closely by Sam, who, upon seeing the fresh game, rubbed the slumber from his eyes and dug out his pots and pans to begin preparing the two rabbits. Merry and Pippin woke at the exact same moment, awareness brought on by the luring smells of cooking food. Pippin rubbed his eyes drowsily and licked his lips.

"Mmm."

"Yes, Aragorn caught us a couple of nice conies to eat. But you'll have to wait till they're done. I should like to stew them first." Said Samwise, pouring water into a pot from a container.

"Well you'd better be done soon..." Pippin mumbled as he wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, sulkily. Merry laughed but nodded in definite agreement. Frodo gave a little smile, but frowned upon turning to Legolas, who seemed lost in thought.

"Legolas?" The Elf blinked his eyes and shook himself out of the momentary daze.

"I am sorry, Frodo. What can I help you with?" The Halfling shook his head.

"Oh, nothing. You just looked like there was something troubling you, that's all." Legolas shook his head, not wanting to concern the Hobbit. He had informed Aragorn of what he had been sensing, there was no need to burden the Ringbearer further.

"I was plotting my revenge for Aragorn..." Said the Elf, smiling broadly. Frodo laughed, his blue eyes happy as he recalled the image of the soaking Elf.

"I should hope I shall take part in this 'revenge taking' too," grumbled the Dwarf from nearby. "He's more than deserving of a good swing of my axe." Aragorn grinned shamefacedly at this.

"Come now, my friends, you can't still be sore about that, can you?" He replied hopefully. Both Legolas and Gimli gave him a glare, although the ranger had already been forgiven. Legolas leaned closer to Gimli.

"I say we put a nice dead fish in his boots in penance for the one found in your helmet..." He whispered, though purposefully loud enough for Aragorn to hear. Merry and Pippin sniggered.

"Let Merry and I help you, we'll think of the best trick to pull on Strider!" Pippin begged happily.

"Pip and I were quite the pranksters back home." Merry added.

"Why once we even..." Pippin began.

"You put a dead rat in my breadbox!" Interrupted Frodo. At that Merry and Pippin began to laugh near hysterics.

"You should have seen your face when that smelly old thing rolled onto your feet!" Pippin said gleefully as he tried to do an impression of the disgusted look Frodo had on that day. Boromir smiled when Pippin received one of the packs straight in the face.

"Aw, Frodo, don't be too hung up on it...it was much worse when we got you to guzzle down a beer with that disgusting bug floating around in it." Merry said, tittering slightly.

"I remember that...he spat most of it out right in my face." Said Sam as he further prepared the breakfasts. Frodo scooted over towards where Legolas and Gimli sat.

"I say we play a little prank on _them_ while we are in the business of getting revenge."He whispered quietly. Gimli grinned, and gave a chortle. "I'd wager we can get Sam in on this too." Sam nodded over his shoulder.

"More than happy too, Mister Frodo."

"Ho ho. We'll kill two birds with one stone." Agreed Gimli.

"Three, rather." Added Legolas blithesomely.

Merry and Pippin raised a questioning eyebrow as to why the others were conspiring without them but before either could say speak up, Sam sighed loudly, looking disappointedly at the fire and turned then to Boromir.

"Mister Boromir, would you mind getting some more firewood for us? Only if it wouldn't be too much trouble a course." Sam said, somewhat hopeful.

"Of course." Replied Boromir. As he was about to stand, Aragorn suddenly broke in.

"You needn't get up, Boromir, I will take care of it. With all this talk of revenge against me, I'm more than willing to occupy myself elsewhere." Said the Ranger, grinning as he walked into the woods. Once the man was clearly out of sight, Boromir, taking heed that Merry and Pippin did not notice, leaned towards Frodo.

"I wouldn't mind getting back at those two myself." He said, nodding his head towards the two laughing Hobbits. "They tackled me a good few times back on Caradhras and I've been meaning to get them back." Gimli smiled.

"This will be a grand old romp, indeed. Why, the Dwarves have always been known for their good pranks..." began the Dwarf in his low voice. Legolas had heard stories of what 'the Dwarves have been known for' many times over and felt certain that this tale would be little different from the rest. Instead, he tried to focus on the footsteps of the Ranger as he searched for good firewood while still convincing the Dwarf that he was deeply interested in the tale. Legolas did not want anyone to stray far from the company alone...the foreboding feeling he had was growing stronger with the passing second. He also had a sinking suspicion that Aragorn had taken it upon himself to find the source of the Elf's ominous air Legolas had sensed.

Everyone was talking happily now, and he did not want to disturb this, although he would not mind missing the dramatic end to the Dwarf's narrative. So, saying that Aragorn was taking far too long to find mere firewood, he excused himself from the conversation and headed off into the woods, singing softly to himself to mask his concern.

_"Galadhad lina dim bethath le_

_Hin galadhad peda i eryn nalla gelydh_

_Sí man lastuva? Sí man lastuva?_

_ Imuva nallon! Pedo a im._"

. 

.

.

.

.

.

I really hope you enjoyed this edition to my previous chapter. I should be posting more soon, so check back if you want. I'd really appreciate reviews, and thank you so much to those of you who already have.

The little song I wrote for Legolas translates to this:

"_The trees sing sad words to thee_

_These trees say the forests cry wisdom_

_Now who will listen? Now who will listen?_

_I will, I cry! Speak to me."_

I thought it would be nice if I replied to you guys. __

Kelly: Thank you for your kind words! Yes, I would have laughed long and hard had Legolas and Gimli fallen out of a boat...although....Orlando Bloom was said to be fairly bad with a kayak...and during the FotR commentary...they say that he and John Rhys-Davis did indeed tip the boat once. And just as he was getting the hang of it too!!

Arwennicole: Thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it.

Lyn: Aw, yes. Gimli was quite weighed down...but Legolas DID have to help him keep from sinking, then get him in the boat...and Gimli certainly was splashing around enough. Lugging around all that armor must get to be tiring...or at least sweaty work. I know I wouldn't be too happy to swim in the Anduin with all that on.

Laurenke: I'm glad you like it!! Yup, I just added a new chapter...although it is slightly less humorous...I hope you'll get some laughs.

Orliey: I'm so sorry that I 'stole your idea,' but I really had no way of knowing you wished to write about this....feel free to write about it anyways, I won't mind. Thank you so much for everything you said! I'm soooo happy you liked it. I'm glad I was able to get the personalities down, I was worried I'd do them wrong. I'm glad you liked the Elvish too! I bought a book called The Languages of Tolkien's Middle-earth by Ruth S. Noel that was extremely helpful. You should be able to get in most bookstores that carry Tolkien's work.

From the Silent Planet: Thank you, thank you! It was my first fanfic and I'm so happy you liked it.

Until next time!!!

-Jamie (Lintulinda i lúvasi ello eldar)


	3. Of Acorns and the Argonath

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything pertaining to it. The characters, names, places etc. are all the work of the mastermind J.R.R. Tolkien....and Newline Cinemas....etc. etc. I earn nothing from this...except maybe enjoyment.

The brilliant rays of sun were reaching through the green boughs above, extending their grasp to the forest floor below. Not so much as a leaf crinkled beneath the light footed movements of the Elf. Legolas spread his fingers through the warm sunbeams as he tracked the Ranger's movements. Although his main concern was that the man did not stray far from the rest of the company, he still had an urge to give Aragorn his do revenge. The Elf had been able to see the Ranger for some time now and plotted his footsteps carefully._ From above I will be given a better vantage_...Thought the Elf as he leapt nimbly into a low spread branch and moved rapidly to the upper boughs.

Aragorn searched uninterestedly through the dry wood that lie around his feet, knowing that he need not search any longer for firewood. There was another reason that stayed his trek back to the others. The words of his companion weighed heavy on his mind. He trusted in the Elf's keen instincts and knew what had been spoken was verity for he too had a strange feeling about him, though not nearly as perceptive a one as any Elf. He set about scouting the area once more, walking hither and thither around what small expanse of the woods his feet could carry him.

Through many branches did the Elf bound past before pausing above his target. Aragorn, as Legolas had reckoned, had little intention of searching for the proposed firewood. Legolas felt glad now that he had chosen not to inform the others and nearly regretted telling the Ranger of the impending evil he felt. It was indeed more than a bit worrying to the Elf, for the air had been growing steadily fouler with the passing time. Very little had been seen of the creature Gollum in these times, as well, which lead Legolas to believe that he was not the only one who sensed the approaching terrors. No doubt, Gollum had hidden or fled as not to be caught up in anything dangerous. It was true that the One Ring had done much to the creature, but he still feared for his life.

A sudden breeze brought a new scent to the Elf, one he wished not smell again. It came from the depths of Isengard, a most impure and fetid place of late. _What has Saruman the Betrayer conjured to set upon us now, for I am sure it must be he? What putrid weapon shall he wish to unleash upon our Fellowship...and without the guidance of Mithrandir?_ He sighed into the defiled breeze. _At least I know now who is again conspiring against us..._

Feeling that the Ranger had no reason to linger here any longer, and not wishing to ponder the sources of the putrid air further, the Elf plucked a remaining acorn from a branch of the tree he stood in at present and tossed it lightly towards his target. It struck the man softly across the shoulder. Aragorn spun around. With a look of slight confusion, he scanned the area around him for signs of an attacker. Finding no threat, he narrowed his eyes, glancing around him suspiciously. Something brushed past the side of his arm.

"Who is out there?" Asked Aragorn, firmly. "Show yourself."

A familiar musical laughter rang through the trees as another acorn connected with the top of the man's head. Aragorn closed his eyes in concentration, an attempt to track the whimsical assailant. The Ranger was rewarded with an acorn straight in the nose.

Aragorn's reactions to the Elf's mischief were indeed amusing. Legolas could not help but openly laugh and ceased attempts at suppressing his mirth. The Ranger deserved every acorn that came his way. Aragorn, by now, had realized that his attacker was no enemy and certainly no threat, but was still befuddled as to the exact source of the small projectiles.

Feeling the mild delight at the Ranger's expense begin to lessen, the Elf leapt down from the safety of the trees, landing no more than a foot behind Aragorn without so much as a sound. Legolas tapped his friend on the shoulder. Aragorn spun around, somewhat startled. Skilled Ranger though he was, he was no match for an Elf. With a smile, Aragorn began to head back to the camp. Scooping up the Ranger's fallen pile of firewood, Legolas followed behind.

"We are not yet even." Said Legolas, with a grin. "Icy waters and acorns do not weigh out equally to me."

"I did not expect it to be so, nevertheless it is comforting to know that both you and Gimli have forgiven me." Aragorn replied, rubbing the place upon his nose where the acorn had struck.

"We would not have held it against you. Moreover, although the Dwarf denies it, he should have foreseen the founder, and I have been proven the right in having said a Dwarf's sense of balance is certainly very minuscule." Aragorn chuckled as they walked back, although not nearly so genuinely as was habitual. The growing sense of danger was plaguing both minds. Aragorn looked towards Legolas.

"What news have you about this rankness upon the air?" Legolas frowned at the question.

"I know that the creature Gollum has been scarce of late and....and that the source of this foreboding feeling resides within the dark tower of Orthanc. Whatever will be assailing us, is urged by the hand of Saruman."

"This is ill news."

"Indeed...but the others will ponder as to what has become of us, if we tarry longer." Said the Elf, dashing ahead after disposing of the heap of firewood into the arms of Aragorn, who followed soon afterwards. He did not wish to discuss the topic further. Not now that he knew Aragorn would distress over it. When the threat grew more imminent, Legolas knew he would not be able to hesitate to inform his comrade. It was important, furthermore, for he did not want to endanger the others, or, more importantly, the Ringbearer. 

As the two approached the camp, they caught wind of an argument.

"You have more...I am sure of it." 

"He does not...so please, calm down."

"But..."

"Pippin, please...!"

"Fine, very well."

When Legolas and Aragorn emerged from the trees, the Hobbits had already started their meal. Pippin had insisted that Merry had gotten a larger share of the stewed rabbit and Merry insisted that he had not. And so, the others had gone about trying to persuade the determined Took otherwise. At long last he had given in and focused now on consuming his breakfast.

"It's a pity that we do not have second breakfasts. I see no reason not to." Pippin said, a mouth half full of food.

"Indeed it is, Pip. But I don't think we have time for such." Merry answered, sighing.

"Your words are true, young Hobbit." Said Boromir. "Time is sparse."

The Fellowship nodded their agreement. All knew it was an important task that had been appointed to them. All knew Middle-earth was dependant upon the outcome of this one journey. Frodo, who was burdened most of all, knew too, what would happen were he to fail. The visions shown to him by the lady Galadriel flashed all too vividly in his mind while he heard her wise words ring throughout. _If only Gandalf were here, I would not dwell so on what I know is to come, _sighed the Ringbearer.

_'I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had ever happened.' _

_'So do all who live to see such times. But it is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us.'_

_Yes. I cannot change what I did not decide. I will go to Mount Doom...I shall destroy the One Ring....that is what I will do with the time given me. Whether it takes my life or not, this task was appointed to me and I will not fail_. Frodo thought to himself._ Oh Bilbo...how I longed to journey with you...away from the Shire...but now I long for nothing more than to know I will return. _A light tap on his shoulder awoke him from his brooding.

"Mister Frodo? Mister Frodo, sir?" Sam looked down at the bemused Hobbit with a look of concern.

"Oh, what is it Sam?"

"We're leaving now, Mister Frodo. We'll be journeying by boat again...although I think I'd rather use my own two feet. You can always trust your own feet, Mister Frodo, I always say." Frodo smiled warmly at Sam's uneasiness.

"Yes, Sam." Frodo gazed at the faces around him as he stood. "I think you are not the only one who is not looking forward to the boat ride. Legolas seems a bit uncomfortable, and Gimli, no doubt, does as well."

"Well who wouldn't, if you don't mind me saying? And both did manage to tip just the other day." Sam shuddered somewhat at the thought of having to enter the boat and more so at the possibility of plunging into the swift waters, but was able to smile as he recalled just why the Dwarf and Elf were so reluctant to continue in their boats. Legolas walked up silently behind the two Hobbits.

"I would not say that I took part in tipping the boat. It was the fault of that Dwarf's bullheadedness and the help of a certain Strider, as you call him, that urged the boat to dispose of it's passengers into the Anduin." Legolas said, picking up the bucket used to dowse the fire. Once at the bank, he filled it with water. Striding up besides Pippin, he whispered something in his ear and handed over the bucket. The young Hobbit smiled gleefully, whistling quietly, as he approached Aragorn, who was preoccupied with loading the boats.

"Strider!" Pippin yelled suddenly. The Ranger turned around in alarm, wondering what could be the matter. There was a splash of water and a high pitched Hobbit laugh. "Haha, Strider, take that! It was a little gift from Legolas, but he so graciously allowed me to perform the honors." 

"I was more than happy to, Peregrin." Chimed Legolas, patting Pippin upon the shoulder. "Good show I believe are the words you used last time, _mellon nin_."

"Legolas..." Mumbled Aragorn as he glared in the Elf's direction. Legolas grinned happily before proceeding to enter the boat.

"Hoho, Legolas, using messengers now, are we?" Said Gimli as he cautiously followed the Elf into the boat. Legolas smiled broadly as he waited for the others to settle themselves into their boats.

The Fellowship was soon on their way again. At midday the looming forms of the great stone kings could be seen far in the distance by the sharp eyes of Legolas. The Argonath. They were still a ways off, but the Elf estimated that they would no doubt pass through them and land near Amon Hen by night fall.

His estimations held true, for though the sky was not yet dark, it had become tinted with the beautiful purples and pinks that the ending of day wrought. The beginnings of the sunset. The sunlight was yet warm and bright as it was fading, and the stone Kings stood tall and proud beneath it. A magnificent sign they had been of the greatness of Gondor...although they now signified a power lost. The west bank of the mighty Anduin was no longer possessed by the kingdom of Gondor, but rather Rohan. As were the grasslands. Great and proud though the past kings were, their eyes looked on with a tinge of what Legolas thought sadness. The Elf sang softly into the wind:

"_Ai, dim gon heneth palanda_

_beleg erein iauro tiro a hi cirith_.

_A dolen na aglar hi dór._

_Si firith na anor mí annún._"

And suddenly he felt again the ominous presence. Would the foulness of Isengard be here soon? Legolas' heart sank with the setting sun. It would be a dangerous business, trying to take on the current of the Anduin at night, so near to the falls of Rauros. Legolas could hear the booming of the falls from where he was. Aragorn told the others to bank their boats, and so they did. They were to camp at the base of Amon Hen this night, though Legolas wished they would not, although he knew they had little choice. Something was drawing ever nearer...what foulness had Saruman sent to destroy them?

Soon they had tied up the boats and set up camp. A dim fire was lit and everyone enjoyed a light meal before rest. Legolas claimed the first watch again. Aragorn placed a hand on his friend's shoulder before the Elf entered a nearby tree.

"You look distressed."

"We should not linger here..._eryn peda nin._" Said Legolas, leaping into the branches of the tree. _"Aragorn, galadhad peda fuinon...dagnir a sereg na nev._" 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

Translations:

_"Ai, sad stone eyes gaze afar._

_Mighty kings of old watch over this pass_

_and hidden is (the) glory (of) this land._

_Now fading is (the) sun in the West."_

_"Eryn peda nin." = "(The) forests speak for me."_

"_Aragorn, galadhad peda fuinon...dagnir a sereg na nev." = "Aragorn, (the) trees speak of darkness...battle and blood is near._

I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story thus far!! I should upload soon, and I'm sorry that this one took longer than usual...the teachers (although I only have seventeen days of school left) are shoving quite a few final exams and projects in my face and, although I love to write, school is a priority. This chapter was slightly on the serious side, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. I tried to make it at least a little bit funny. I really appreciate reviews and thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed!

Orliey: I'm glad you're still with me! No problem, about the book and I wish you luck in writing your story! I'm sure it will be wonderful. Again, thank you for your kind words!

Laurenke: Yay! You're still with me as well! I'm glad you like the story! I'll be adding more soon. 

Artemisa: Thanks a bunch! Yup, I am working on the next chapter write now....

TheOnePretzel: So happy you like it! And I love your 'name'! Very creative.

Pennhirwen: Thank you!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad you liked Legolas' bit there, I worked hard on it.

Tears of Eternal Darkness: Arigatou gozaimasu! thank you very much

Kate: Ah, the Sindarin...I love adding that in...and I especially love translating here and there. It can be fairly hard to find specific words and it is often necessary to use synonyms, but, as I said in the last chapter, I found a wonderful book called "The Languages of Tolkien's Middle-earth" by Ruth S. Noel that is always helpful. Please don't 'spontaneously combust,' I'm sure that would be painful!!

Well....on to the next chapter than! I'll see you then, hopefully.

-Jamie (lintulinda i lúvasi ello eldar)

P.S. _Lintulinda i lúvasi ello eldar = Swiftly sing the bows of elves_.


	4. Snoring Rangers and the Uruks' Arrival

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters within Lord of the Rings. They are all the work of the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien!!!! (Heh, and we can't forget Peter Jackson and Newline Cinemas...) I'm not earning anything from this, except maybe amusement. Please read and review. Onward to the story then.... 

The night was eerily silent, with little more than a breeze to rustle the leaves. The nocturnal creatures of the wood were no where to be found. Legolas knew something was amiss. He stood, perched skillfully on a high branch, staring out into the night. Keen though his eyes were, it was difficult for them to penetrate the dark of this night, which felt particularly thick. The air had a rankness to it, and all about him it felt as though Saruman's new evil was closing in around him and his comrades. A shiver ran down his spine as he could smell the foul odor of whatever it was that approached all the stronger again. He had hoped it would not be so; he had hoped that this terror would pass them by. But it would not be so.

The Elf sighed as he gazed at the faces of his companions as they flickered in and out of the shadows that danced around the fire. It would be important that they get all the rest possible, for there would be no more of that from here on out. Somehow, the peaceful faces of his sleeping friends seemed to comfort him, if only a little. He would protect them, and the Ringbearer more so, although he felt that Frodo would leave them very soon. "_Saruman, pedalin hi na met? Pedon le peda úgolodh_. _Na úamarth hin odo nambarten si a na úamarth nin_." Said Legolas into the breeze. He heard familiar footsteps from afar.

"It most certainly is not. What is it that you are gazing at? I see nothing," said a man from the ground below.

_"O, Aragorn_. _Ai, palan na hi aeg gwath si!_ " Aragorn frowned slightly at this. "I sense an evil very near us. We must leave here soon and can tarry no longer. Saruman is, no doubt, in pursuit of the Ring and he must not acquire it."

"How long do we have?"

"I do not know."

"Then we will first make preparations and allow the Hobbits to eat before setting off." Aragorn held up two felled Pheasants.

"I fear we have not the time."

"If you know not how long we have, then we have no way of knowing whether or not this threat will be here in hours or days, and it would be best not to worry the others."

"I suppose..." Legolas agreed hesitantly. He strongly believed that they should leave immediately and without postponement, but did not wish to go against the will of his friend. Legolas nodded solemnly then leapt from the tree. "We must be getting back to the others. I still have yet to catch a glimpse of a threat, although I feel it all around us. I will keep a close watch this night." The Ranger gave the Elf a pat on the back.

"It will be fine," he said reassuringly. Legolas knew they should leave, and his mind urged him to force the suggestion upon Aragorn, but he knew better, and trusted his friend's judgement. The two walked back together in silence, striding side by side, the Elf considerably quieter.

The sun had yet to rise, and so the rest of the company had yet to rise as well. Legolas took a seat against the trunk of a nearby tree, gazing into the crackling flames of the fire. Aragorn sat upon a log closer to the glowing source of warmth. A long silence followed, and though it was not awkward, it was not particularly comfortable. Neither were asleep, but rather ever watchful for any sign of a threat's approach. Soon Legolas realized that the Ranger had slipped into a light sleep. He smiled somewhat. "At last, you rest!" Legolas murmured.

Indeed, he was relieved. It had concerned the Elf of late that his friend may not have been resting properly, and Legolas had continuously reminded Aragorn that, although the Ranger had been raised by elves, it did not mean that he had acquired all of their abilities. Rest was a necessary thing for all creatures, but more so for mortals than elves. The flaw in Legolas' plan finally became apparent to him. The Ranger had a particularly loud snore!

_How will I ever manage to listen for a threat with that racket? _Legolas thought to himself jokingly as he heaved a sigh. If any birds had yet lingered in the trees, they certainly did not now. An exhausted man is not often able tohear just how loud his snoring is, and so, often has a tendency to continuing such snoring. _Oh well...I am thankful, at least, that he sleeps.._.

Finally, signs of the bright colors of the sunrise appeared on the horizon. The fire had all but died out, and Legolas had not moved from his place. All night he had remained awake, listening closely for any sign of the approaching evil. Although the others did not sense it, with the exception of maybe Aragorn, the rankness in the air had increased to a near smothering amount for the Elf. He could hardly bare to breath in the foul air around him. He hid all signs of discomfort from the others, as not to worry them.

Legolas' senses suddenly shot up. Something was here! Something had come, and by the smell of it, it was what Legolas had been dreading. For fear the evil he sensed would come to the small campsite, Legolas scooped up his bow, quiver, and knives and dashed into the woods to meet it. The number was few, the Elf knew, only a portion of the growing shadow he still felt had arrived. More would come, but Legolas felt that they were still farther of, a day's journey at the most.

It was yet dim at Amon Hen, the sun's rays only just peaking through the dead of night, though the sky was touched with pink. There was a small mist over the still dew sprinkled ground that wetted the toes of his boots as he walked. The smell from the creatures, for Legolas had established that the enemies were indeed creatures, was horrendous, and Legolas had to will himself not to cover his nose. _If I did not know any better, I would say this is the stench of Orcs...but it feels far greater than mere Orcs...these are surely something I have never seen before. What are these creatures?_ The Elf thought as he continued on, at a quick jog.

Then he heard them. Their feet trampled over the fallen leaves and twigs noisily and it would have been extremely difficult to miss them. They appeared to be akin to the Orc...but they were much larger, the size of a man if not bigger. The grimy armor they wore bore the white hand of the traitorous wizard Saruman. _So I was correct_, thought the Elf as he silently approached from behind, not wanting to attract any attention. The path the foul creatures had been taking would have lead directly towards where the Fellowship was camped. _Thank the Valar that I found them before they found us...!_ Legolas shuddered at the thought of what might have occurred had he fallen asleep. 

The Elf estimated their numbers to be only around fifteen strong, although he could not be sure. It was always possible that some were still hidden behind trees. Judging his bow to be the best weapon for now, as well as it being his weapon of choice, he drew an arrow with a fletching the colors of foliage from his quiver and silently nocked it. Drawing the bow in a fluid motion, his drawing hand came to rest near his cheek. Taking careful aim, he quickly let the arrow fly, not wanting, nor needing to pull the bow to its maximum draw length for more than a second. With a thud the arrow struck its target square in its neck. The creature gasped for breath but did not fall! What creature could withstand such a blow!?

"_'Uruks'.... a 'Uruk-hai' hi na esse lin_." Breathed Legolas, quickly nocking another arrow, he hit his target again in the neck, so close to where his previous arrow had struck that the fletchings touched. With two arrows protruding through its windpipe, the creature at last went down. There were looks of confusion among the other hideous beings, but they soon discovered the source of the arrows. An Elf standing near a large tree. The remaining fourteen in their terrifying company ran towards the Elf. Nocking two arrows at once, Legolas shot the nearest '_Uruk'_ in the neck, using the same strategy as he had used to fell the prior. It worked, although barely. The creature stumbled a few more feet before slowly collapsing. The sun was rising quicker now, making it easier to aim.

Again, Legolas nocked two arrows...aimed....thud. Twelve still ran at him, coming within only a few yards. Legolas quickly swung his bow over his shoulder and drew his knives, knowing a bow would do little good in close combat. Five were ahead of the others. _Good....they will come in two smaller waves rather than one mass...for this I am thankful._ Thought the Elf as he thrust one knife beneath the arm of the approaching_ Uruk-hai _and the other through the creatures neck, both places he had judged to have the weakest armor. Kicking the body off his knives, he spun to the right, gutting another and jerking the blade upwards to insure a fatal blow. Black blood dripped from the blades. Legolas slashed the right knife across the neck of the next creature and was surprised when the sharp blade connected with thick bone. The contact sent a wave of pain through his arm, but he pushed the knife with all the strength he could muster, finally making a complete cut through the thick neck. The sickening head rolled to the ground and the body soon followed.

The last two _Uruks_ of the first wave Legolas felled at the same time. With a magnificent display of swordsmanship, Legolas spun his knives and sliced through the necks of both, jerking upwards towards the base of their heads and disconnecting the brainstem at the back, this time wary that he needed to use more strength than with Orcs. The remaining six came all at once. Legolas ran behind a tree and out once more, separating the company into two groups of three. He dispatched one easily, finding a weak spot in its armor just behind the knee, he cut through just above the kneecap. The creature collapsed, though not dead. As it fell, it slashed its own sword, just grazing Legolas' thigh. The Elf quickly stabbed one knife downwards, through the base of the creature's neck, while parrying the attack from a new assailant. The force with which the _Uruk-hai _slammed his near blunt sword against Legolas' own was astounding and it shuddered up through the bone of his arm. Pulling his left knife free from the other corpse, he caught the creature's blade between his own two then swiftly jabbed one just below the creature's arm, where the armor was particularly weak. Swinging upwards, he managed to cut through the bone, severing the arm. With a quick sweep, he had dispatched this creature as well. He thrust his knives through the windpipe of the next, just above the collar bone then cut both left and right.

By now the other three had entered the fray again. One came from behind while two came from the front. The Elf bent low and spun on the ball of his foot, sweeping across the abdomens of all three _Uruks. _It hardly stunned them and they continued their attack. From behind, the _Uruk_ was able to manage one blow across Legolas shoulder before it was felled. Legolas had loped off the bottom half of its jaw. The cut Legolas had received was not deep nor horribly grievous and Legolas disregarded it. The last two swung their swords in sync and Legolas was forced to parry one with his left and one with his right. The _Uruk _to the right lurched forward and head butted the Elf in the gut. The wind was momentarily knocked from his lungs but he managed to steer clear of the fatal blow by running past the _Uruk-hai_ to his left as his parry began to fail. The _Uruk_ struck the other in the shoulder, connecting with the bone as Legolas removed his hold against the large creature's overpowering strength. _Use their strength to your advantage_.... Legolas doubted that these creatures had any true loyalties though the sound of cracking bones had been horrendous. The Elf promptly slew the last two enemies. His twin blades dripped with a black, putrid blood and his own thigh and arm dripped crimson. He had narrowly escaped, and certainly not unscathed but had not fared horribly.

The Elf was breathing heavily and he had a slight sheen of sweat across his forehead. He was exhausted. The blow to the stomach had still left him panting. The force with which the creature had slammed into him had been tremendous. Carefully, he made his way to lean against a tree. His vision had become slightly blurred and walking had become a difficult task. Nausea had set in as well, and Legolas clutched the tree with shaking hands to keep his legs from giving way. His right thigh and shoulder were searing with pain, but the injuries were not extremely serious, although they would be if not tended to. The feeling of sickness subsided. At last catching his breath, Legolas tried to collect himself. His breathing had begun to calm and it no longer came in jerks. Cautiously, Legolas took a step forward. The nausea returned, but he found it easier to walk now that he had caught his breath. There was a slight limp in his step, though, from the cut across his thigh.

"I do not doubt that more will follow in the footsteps of these...I must warn Aragorn and the others. We must leave at once." Though his steps were unsteady, he continued to trek back to the rest of the Fellowship.

Meanwhile the others had awoken. Sam had prepared a fine breakfast from the Pheasants and the Hobbits were enjoying it now. There had been a sudden clashing of metal in the distance, that had caused all to jump. Aragorn sat up with a jolt, looking at each face of the Fellowship. One was missing.

"Where is Legolas!?" He asked, his worry growing.

"I thought he would be up some tree? Have you sought him there?" Gimli said sarcastically.

"He was not here when I awoke. I never know when he is here and when he is not, for he moves without a sound." Said Boromir. "But those sounds of battle are what worry me most. I would that we should find out what has happened."

Aragorn nodded. "But we cannot leave anyone alone. We do not know who or what, for that matter, is the cause of this battle, and it may be after the Ring. Gimli, please stay with the Hobbits. Have your weapons on hand, my friends." Gimli grumbled momentarily about being left behind, as did Merry and Pippin, but they understood the urgency of the matter and this understanding outweighed their curiosity.

Aragorn and Boromir made their way into the trees. The direction the sounds were coming from was not far off, and it worried both that such a disturbance had occurred so nearby. Aragorn, of the two, was worried all the more by the absence of Legolas and prayed to the Valar that his friend was not the source of the commotion. The sounds suddenly vanished. Aragorn knew all too well that Legolas was not unwilling to enter a battle alone...and Aragorn knew too that Legolas would have been the first to sense any threat, thus making him the first to attack. Boromir suddenly pointed ahead. 

"Aragorn, look ahead! What are these creatures? And so many of them, already slain! But by who were they slain, and why are they here, I wonder? What a puzzling site this is to come upon." The Son of the Steward exclaimed, kneeling down next to one of the strange creatures. "They appear to be Orcs...be I have never before encountered one so large. Why, I would wager they are bigger than a full grown man. Have you seen such foul beings before?"

"I must admit, I have not, yet I must agree with you...they strongly resemble Orcs, although thrice their size and bigger than any Orc ever I have seen." Said the Ranger, approaching the putrid corpse. Suddenly, Aragorn spied something much more important. There was an Elf leaning against a tree not too far off, in the direction of the camp. His green attire was stained red with blood, though the Ranger did not notice this. Aragorn's heart wrenched as he realized who it was. Without further hesitation, he dashed to the Elf's side.

"Legolas!! What are you doing here?!" The Elf looked up at him, his feet finally gave way and he slid to the ground. Blood loss had at last weakened him.

"Oh...Aragorn. I was hoping you would find me, the stench of those creatures is quite fearsome... and I would much prefer... to sit upwind of them rather then down." Legolas forced a grin.

"What were you thinking!? Why did you not tell me you sensed something!?" The Ranger demanded, gripping his companion's shoulder. Legolas visibly winced, though obviously trying to suppress it. Aragorn withdrew his hands immediately. "You are injured!" Aragorn exclaimed, looking at the blood that had come off upon the palm of his hand. Legolas nodded.

"But not grievously....they are merely flesh wounds...I should be fine." Boromir, having heard Aragorn's exclamation, he rushed to follow the Ranger.

"Legolas...?" Boromir asked. "What are you doing here? Are you the one who slew so many foes?" Legolas nodded and began to sit up. He instantly regretted it. Pain flared through his side, the place where the Uruk had rammed into him and he was forced to draw his breath short. Aragorn cautiously placed a hand upon his friend's unharmed shoulder.

"Do not move unnecessarily. Boromir and I will assist you to walk back to the camp, for I am sure you would not permit me to carry you. I am tending to your wounds once there no matter how much you care to protest." Said Aragorn, pulling Legolas' unscathed arm over his shoulder and easing the Elf back onto his feet. "You will tell me where you are hurt, for I am also sure some of your injuries may not be visible. " Legolas nodded as he tried to hold back a gasp. His side ached horridly. The hard skull of the Uruk-hai had done more damage than Legolas had previously thought.

Boromir came to stand by Legolas' other side and the three slowly made their way back to Gimli and the Hobbits.

"Tell me first where you are hurt, and I will relent in my interrogation of you until you have been tended." Legolas sighed heavily.

"I think I will be fine...there is no need for this..."

"I don't want to hear it! Where are you hurt?" Aragorn demanded. The Elf gave him a defiant glare before giving in.

"My right arm and right thigh have light flesh wounds...but there is nothing more of any importance." Aragorn narrowed his eyes. 

"You are lying."

Boromir experimentally nudged Legolas' side very gently. The Elf winced and clenched his fists as not to gasp. "You are right, Aragorn, he is lying."

"Your side is hurt..." Legolas nodded. Aragorn had defeated him. The Ranger was too stubborn to relent.

"I fear that one of my ribs may have been injured, but as I have said before, I am fine." With that Boromir nudged him once more. Having been caught unprepared for the pain, he let a barely audible moan escape his lips.

"You are not fine. I do not wish to hear another word from you." Aragorn stared the Elf in the eye. "Not unless those words are 'I admit that I am injured.' Understand?"

"Very well. But..." 

"If you are going to say 'I admit that I am injured' then continue...but otherwise, I will not listen. We are going back to the others. Boromir, would you grab his other arm? Do so carefully, though, and take heed not to stress that wound." Boromir did as he was told, and in this fashion, the three made their way back to Gimli and the Hobbits.

Legolas, though somewhat nettled, was grateful for the assistance. In truth, had his two companions not sought for him, it would have been a very long and uncomfortable night. Although the wound on his thigh was not horridly deep, it was in a very irritating place. In order to walk efficiently, he would have to irritate the wound, which would do no good to stop the slowly flowing stream of blood. _Aragorn...you are too stubborn for your own good._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Saruman, pedalin hi na met? Pedon le peda úgolodh_. _Na úamarth hin odo nambarten si a na úamarth nin_." = "Saruman, you say this is (the) end? I say thou speak unwise. (It) is not (the) fate (of) these seven to be doomed here and (it) is not my fate."

_"O, Aragorn_. _Ai, palan na hi aeg gwath si!_ " = "O, Aragorn. Alas, far and wide is this fell shadow now!"

"_'Uruks'.... a 'Uruk-hai' hi na esse lin_." = "Uruks....and Uruk-hai. This is your name."

Well...there was little humor in this chapter...but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. I'm really sorry it's been taking me a bit longer to update...I must get better about that...Thanks again for all of your reviews! They're really encouraging and I really appreciate them!

Laurenke: It's so much fun to write! I can't wait to get to a slightly more lighthearted chapter so I can write more...although I do love action...

Orliey: I'm glad you still like the story! Hopefully you will after this chapter as well!

colagreenleaf: Sadly, I have not seen that clip...although I heard the cast talking about Orlando Bloom tipping the boat in t he cast commentary. Do you know where I could find that clip? I'd love to see it. Yup....The Uruks have arrived!

Kelsey: Thanks so much! Yes, although I do not mind when the characters are 'parodies of themselves,' and it is amusing, I would rather write in character. I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job of that! I hope the book I recommended helps you with your Sindarin. Yup, I've read the books and love them, I'm glad it is apparent in my writing.

Uineniel: Aw, yes, I've noticed it too...I get in the habit of things and can't make myself change. I'll be sure to look out for that. Although, my computer is a bit odd about that. Thanks a bunch!

-Jamie (Lintulinda I luvasi ello eldar)


	5. Binding Wounds and Just Deserves

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters within Lord of the Rings. They are all the work of the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien!!!! (Heh, and we can't forget Peter Jackson and Newline Cinemas...) I'm not earning anything from this, except maybe amusement. Please read and review. Onward to the story then....

The sun had risen in the sky, and the last traces of pink had vanished from the clouds. Day was upon them, but they had not continued their journey. The six members of the Fellowship who had remained at the campsite when Aragorn and Boromir had left in search of the battle were surprised by the manner of their return. More so when three had returned when only two had set out. The Elf's arms had been slung over the shoulders of both men and there was a bloodstain on his shoulder and thigh. Legolas had visibly winced with the taking of each step. He was now propped up against a tree a ways away from the former place of the fire. Aragorn approached him, holding shreds of cloth that would serve as bandages.

"I am going to tend to your wounds now..." He said, kneeling next to the Elf.

"I wish you would not. I am sure more will follow in the footsteps of those creatures...I would that we did not linger here."

"You know as well as I that if your injuries are not tended, they will become more serious...Elf or not." Legolas glared at the Ranger but did not argue further. He knew his friend was right. If the blood flow was not stopped, the wounds would indeed become grievous and that was certainly the last thing the Fellowship needed. Aragorn took Legolas' silence as consent and set about his work. First, he removed the left side of the Elf's suede jerkin and the pale blue shirt underneath. The wound was cut jaggedly, for the weapons of the Uruk-hai had not been made to make clean cuts, but rather to make painful ones.

"This may sting..."Aragorn cleaned the wound, then rubbed a salve around it to prevent any infection. Legolas' breath came short.

"May sting?" He said through clenched teeth. The Ranger grinned without looking up from his work. Taking a shred of cloth, he bound the Elf's upper arm and shoulder tightly. But Aragorn was not done. The wound on the Elf's shoulder was not what worried him, it was his side. The Ranger had noticed Legolas' unsteady and pained breathing and knew there must be a cause other then exhaustion. Aragorn examined the Elf closely. His side had already bruised a painful shade of purplish blue. Tentatively, the Ranger nudged Legolas' side. The Elf gritted his teeth, thereby confirming Aragorn's suspicions.

"I am sorry, Legolas...I fear that you have broken a rib...I must get it back in place before I bind anything..." The Elf nodded, unconcerned. "It will hurt..."

"I care not. Do what you must." Aragorn nodded. Not wishing to cause further pain, the Ranger searched carefully for the broken rib. Already Legolas was clenching his fists at his sides, but he kept a straight face and appeared to be uninterested in the whole situation. After much searching, Aragorn located the damaged rib and promptly, yet heedfully set it back in place. The Elf had been caught off guard and let out a gasp. Indeed the sudden increase in pain had been horrible, however gently the Ranger had tried to go about it. Legolas' brow furrowed slightly. Aragorn smiled sympathetically before tightly binding Legolas' abdomen and torso as to hold the rib securely in place. Legolas pulled the silken shirt and layered jerkin back over his shoulder. Finally, Aragorn came to the wound on the Elf's leg. This was not as bad as the injury on his shoulder, or the broken rib, and was easily bound, although maybe more aggravating.

"There you are." Said the Ranger, admiring his work. Legolas shrugged somewhat and tried to sit up. He was immediately pushed back by Aragorn. "No moving." The Elf glared up at Aragorn. _What a pitiful state for an Elf_...thought Legolas to himself.

"But we must not tarry here. More will follow those creatures...their evil still lingers in these woods." Aragorn gave Legolas a highbrowed and serious look.

"I think it will do us no good wherever we go. They will follow. You have dispatched of the imminent threat and have more than earned a day's rest." Legolas, although knowing this to be true, was reluctant to linger here, and more so to rest. He was also angry with himself for allowing himself to be injured. He knew it would hinder the Fellowship's progress and distressed all the more by the ever present feeling of danger. The others had been quite silent, and had watched Aragorn's work closely. All were confused as to what had happened, and to a greater extent when patient and healer had begun to talk of approaching evil.

"What is this evil that you both speak of?" Said Gimli, voicing the questions that had crossed everyone's minds, save Legolas and Aragorn's.

"A few days back, Legolas sensed a foulness drawing near. He voiced his concerns to me, but did not wish to burden anyone needlessly..." Aragorn paused, looking towards the Elf. "And what occurred today I do not know, only that he encountered a portion of this evil and took it upon himself to battle them." Legolas nodded.

"I sensed their arrival...early this morning...even before the sun had risen. I apologize for not informing you...but as Aragorn has said....I did not wish to burden you," Legolas agreed, his voice uneven. Breathing had become difficult again, for although the rib had been put back in place and bound, it hurt all the more from such movement.

"Thank you, Legolas, but please do not feel as though you must take everything upon yourself." Said Boromir, noticing the Elf's unsteady breathing.

"We do not wish to lose another member of our Fellowship," said Frodo, remembering the grief he had, and still felt after Gandalf's fall in Moria.

"I say it was selfish of you...I am always up for a good fight. The creatures you speak of would not have had a chance against my axe!" Legolas smiled but said nothing.

"Not these creatures, Master Dwarf, they are nothing like what we have encountered thus far," said Aragorn, with a grin, "it is a wonder that Legolas came out of the fray with only these injuries. I fear it could have been far worse." Gimli shrugged.

"But, Mister Strider, what are we going to do today, if not journey?" Asked Sam.

"We are going to let Legolas rest, firstly...but I suppose we will need something to occupy ourselves..." Aragorn sighed, trying to think of something that the Hobbits would enjoy doing. Legolas sat up again, beckoning Frodo closer to him. The Hobbit leaned towards him and the Elf whispered in his ear, audible to no other.

"I have an idea. This is the perfect opportunity for Gimli and I to get back at Aragorn and for yourself to get back at Merry and Pippin." Frodo nodded his agreement. And so, whilst Aragorn engrossed himself in preparing for the continuation journey...the others were busy conspiring as to what would make for the best prank. All the others conspired, that is, save Merry and Pippin, who Boromir had thankfully thought to occupy with a lesson in swordsmanship, which they had not practiced since Caradhras.

Legolas asked for rope, if it could be found, and soon set about contriving the mechanics of the trick to be played. The others worked quickly and quietly at their own parts in the prank. Five makeshift buckets of water were gathered in secret and, when the eyes of the watchful Ranger were occupied elsewhere, Legolas, though very carefully as not to harm himself further, climbed to the treetops. The buckets were attached to the rope, and were then sent to him by a simple pulley system. Once within his reach, the Elf positioned them amongst the branches around him, wary not to let them spill. Next sent were leaves, bundled safely within a cloak. These were tied to the branch above him for safe keeping. Gimli and Sam hid within the bushes nearest the tree Legolas sat within. Frodo was sent to fetch Boromir, who was still working desperately to distract Merry and Pippin. As he approached, he could hear Boromir giving the Hobbits instructions..

"One...two...one...two..." He mumbled as he took turns sparing against each Hobbit individually.

"Ouch!" Yelled Pippin, after being struck, fairly lightly, upon the hand by Boromir's sword. Of course, it had been accidental, but Pippin had charged the unfortunate Son of the Steward regardless. Merry had joined in for the fun of it. When Frodo emerged from the trees, Boromir was unsuccessfully attempting to fend off the two Halflings. He turned when he heard Frodo's footsteps and was thus sadly distracted and lost his footing. The two onrushing Hobbits gave a shout of victory. Boromir shook his head as he rose from the ground, shaking leaves from his hair. While Merry and Pippin were busy enjoying their triumph, Frodo was able to sneak in a word with Boromir. He was told, though out of earshot of Merry and Pippin, of what had been prepared. With a nod, he returned to his two students.

"Well, Merry...your swordsmanship certainly has improved since last we practiced, and yours too, Pippin," muttered Boromir. "But now I imagine we should go back to camp." The two nodded their agreement, and Boromir lead them back to where the proposed camp was, taking heed to follow the route that Frodo had described to him. Frodo then dashed off, seeking Aragorn. Finding him at the boats quickly enough, he ran up to him, appearing as worried as possible.

"What is it...?" Frodo cut him off.

"Strider! Legolas has spotted more of those dreadful creatures you spoke of! He went off after them!"

Aragorn twirled around from what he was doing and faced Frodo straight in the eye, his own eyes wide with concern.

"Which way did he go!?"

"I know the way! Follow me!" Frodo said, running off into the woods. Aragorn followed quickly. The two neared a pair of trees and spied Boromir standing with Merry and Pippin. Frodo ran up to them, stopping Aragorn beneath the tree next to Merry and Pippin. Frodo, along with Boromir, moved quickly to the side.

"Frodo...where is Le..." But before he could finish his sentence, Ranger and Hobbits both were ambushed from right, left and above by five buckets of water. The Hobbits gasped and Aragorn managed to splutter a few words...those being "Legolas I know you're behind this!!!"

The four stood, dripping wet, and now Legolas unleashed the leaves, letting lose a shower of green and brown seemingly from the sky. The leaves stuck to the drenched members of the Fellowship perfectly. Musical laughter filled the treetops and soon after, Sam and Gimli emerged from their places in the bushes, laughing happily. Boromir and Frodo joined in. Merry and Pippin looked at each other, and upon realizing what they now looked like and despite their drenched situation, both began to laugh along with the others. Aragorn, though holding a look of annoyance, smiled somewhat. The plan had worked wonderfully.

"Merry, you look like a drowned rat!" Pippin mocked.

"You look no better!"

"Oh...haha." Said the Ranger, sarcastically, though not able to hold back a grin. He had to admit, whether he liked it or not, it was a prank well pulled.

Legolas cautiously climbed down from above, laughing while he did so. It pained his side to do so, but he would not show it. Reaching the ground, he turned to Aragorn.

"And at long last, we are even." The Ranger sighed, pulling a few leaves from his hair. Legolas smiled radiantly.

"Indeed we are," said Gimli.

"But...why were we involved...in this?" Merry managed to inquire between his fitful laughs.

"We thought you deserved it after all the tomfooleries you had pulled back home...I am sure the whole of the Shire would be celebrating had they seen this!" Said Frodo, his bright blues eyes glowing with mirth.

"And Buckland too." Added Sam happily. 

"Let us not forget how often you have tackled me when I try to teach you swordsmanship," said Boromir very cheerfully.

"Aw, I wish we had planned this!" Said Pippin. "But you had all better watch out!" Pippin scooped up a pile of wet leaves and flung them into the air, lavishing the entirety of the Fellowship. Legolas smiled, suppressing further laughter because of the pain it caused, but gladdened nonetheless by the results of their work. Aragorn, who had at last begun to laugh, frowned slightly, noticing the Elf's brow furrowing mildly, despite his broad grin. 

"You should not be moving," he said, placing a wet hand upon the Elf's unharmed shoulder. Legolas beamed.

"But how could I not? I would not want to miss such a site."

A huge leaf fight had broken out between Hobbits, Dwarf and Man...although Aragorn and Legolas had managed to keep out of it unnoticed. The Elf's strength had been slowly fading and the pain in his torso slowly increasing. At last he could hold himself up no longer and was forced to lean on the Ranger for support. Aragorn frowned, knowing that Legolas was in pain.

"We had best head back to camp, my friends, for it is due time that we ate lunch...as we have not had time to do in quite awhile. I have caught a few ducks earlier that I am sure Sam would not mind cooking." Announced Aragorn. Merry and Pippin, although thoroughly soaked, grinned all the more and scampered back towards the campsite, with the others following, though less vivaciously, behind them. Legolas, as much as he hated it, was helped back to camp by Aragorn. Once there, the Ranger bade him sit down and gave him a fierce glare.

"Rest now."

"I am fine," protested Legolas as Aragorn checked the Elf's wounds once more, his side specifically.

"Yes, yes, of course...I fear that you would say such no matter what your condition."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I really hope you enjoyed! I tried to make this more lighthearted than the last chapter while also trying to keep some seriousness. Thanks again for the reviews!!!!

Laurenke: Again, so glad you liked it! I'll be updating soon!

Uineniel: Yes, Aragorn can be very stubborn sometimes...but it's always fun to write. I agree, I highly doubt Legolas would ever want to admit that...no matter what the situation.

Ithildiel: I hope I didn't keep you from doing your homework. And I'm so happy you like it. Yup, it's my first fanfiction and thus far it's been so much fun to write. Thanks a bunch!

Orliey: Ah, yes, Author Alerts are wonderful. I'm glad you approve of the fight scene...I was a bit worried about writing it because I haven't written much for fighting before. It was my first serious fight scene and I wanted to make it as interesting as possible while still making it realistic. I hope I achieved that. And I always I love adding humor.

Well, I had better get to work on the next chapter! Till next time!

-Jamie (Lintulinda I luvasi ello eldar)


	6. The Weight of Hobbits

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters within Lord of the Rings. They are all the work of the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien!!!! (Heh, and we can't forget Peter Jackson and Newline Cinemas...) I'm not earning anything from this, except maybe amusement. Please read and review. Onward to the story then....

It was a fine, warm day despite Legolas' discomfort towards lingering at the base of Amon Hen. If he had his way, the Fellowship would be on their way once again, floating down the mighty Anduin at least until they neared closer to the falls of Rauros. The sun shown brightly, lessening the Elf's growing worry. He was, nonetheless, ever watchful for any signs of more of the dreadful Uruk-hai he had encountered early that morning. And with his own injuries, however hard he tried to disregard them, he knew he would be at a disadvantage. With the wound on his arm, drawing a bow would be straining, although if the time came for him to do so, he would not hesitate. Around him the birds were singing, though not nearly as joyously as was wont for they too had noticed the unwelcome guests in these woods. Were it not for the vigilant eyes of the ever present Ranger, Legolas would have joined them in the trees. His side did ache horribly, though, and no matter how much his heart willed himself to sit up, his whole body retaliated. Besides that, every time the Elf attempted to move, Aragorn bade him sit still, seeing the pain in the Elf's eyes. Legolas shot the Ranger a glare.

"How much longer must I lie idle here? My mind grows restless."

"You will lie there until you are rested," replied Aragorn. The Elf began to sit up at hearing this.

"I am rested." Legolas' arms were shaky as he began the slow process of standing up. Upon hearing the quiet rustle of leaves behind him, Aragorn turned. Seeing Legolas getting to his feet, he walked over to the Elf, and, placing a firm hand on both shoulders, pushed him to sit once more.

"You most certainly are not."

"I most certainly am." The Elf protested, trying to get up once more, in spite of the Ranger's hands on his shoulders. Aragorn pushed him to the ground yet again and Legolas winced as his hand came to lay across the wound on his right shoulder. There was a small patch of blood on the Elf's shoulder.

"When did this start bleeding again?" Asked the Ranger, with growing agitation. Legolas shrugged, brushing aside the question. Aragorn groaned with frustration. "I will bind it again...but first....Merry, Pippin....would you assist me a moment!?" He yelled for the two Hobbits sitting a ways away. They came with identical looks of confusion.

"What's the matter, Strider?" Asked Pippin wonderingly.

"You are now in charge of making sure Legolas does not move. I am going to make a drink that will help soothe his discomfort." Said Aragorn as he walked over to his pack near the fire. Merry and Pippin grinned upon receiving their assignments for they had previously been quite without anything to do. Legolas, underestimating them, began to get up.

"Naw ah...Strider said you weren't supposed to move." Said Merry.

"Friend though he may be, it is not often that I take orders. I am fine."

"Well, he put us in charge of keeping you still, and that is what we will do." Chimed Pippin. With that, the two Hobbits plopped down across both the Elf's legs, mindful not to hurt his wound. Legolas groaned.

"This is not necessary...I am not so injured that..." Merry poked Legolas carefully in the side. The Elf cringed.

"Evidence enough for me that you should not be up and about," said Merry.

"That was not necessary either." Legolas tried to move his legs, but with the injury on his right leg and the broken rib, little could be done to displace the determined Hobbits.

"No moving." Pippin mimicked Aragorn, making himself more comfortable. The Ranger looked over his shoulder from his work with a smile.

"It seems that I have found the two best fit for the difficult task of subduing an Elf," said Aragorn as he crumpled a few leaves, adding them to a cup of heated water. Legolas shot him another fierce glare. Moments later Aragorn finished brewing the drink and brought the steaming cup over to the Elf, kneeling beside him. "Drink this." The Ranger held the cup out to the Elf. The water had gained a tint of green and smelled of herbs.

"It is unneeded," said Legolas defiantly, pushing it away.

"As a friend it would comfort me to know that you are at ease, at the very least. Drink this."

"And it would comfort me were we to persist in our journey..." Began Legolas, but before he could say another word, the Ranger poured half the contents of the cup down the Elf's throat, forcing him to swallow lest he choke.

"Victory!" Yelled Pippin happily, with a grin.

"I assume you wish to drink the rest on your own," said Aragorn, proud of his accomplishment. Legolas threw a nearby twig at the Ranger.

"Aragorn, you have done much to rile me these days of late, and if you so choose to continue, I can assure you that you will receive more than a twig as punishment!" The Ranger shook his head, frowning, and brushing the twig from his shoulder. He did not mind so long as the Elf concerned himself with resting and not resisting treatment. Indeed, it had alarmed him to know that Legolas had been sitting in the treetops one moment and being forced to lean on him for support the next. _But...I should not worry so. Legolas is strong...and he was injured only just this morning. To be walking around is a great accomplishment, Elf though he be._ Thought Aragorn to himself.

"Just drink it, _mellon nin_." Reluctantly, Legolas extended his hand and took the cup. He knew the ranger would not relent in his protests. With a sigh and a last glower in Aragorn's direction, he took a sip. It tasted much more pleasant when he drank it willingly. But there was something oddly recognizable about it, if not admonishing.

"Are you pleased?" Aragorn nodded slightly. Legolas narrowed his eyes suddenly, recognizing more fully the scent that emanated from the drink he held in his hand. "A sedative...!" Aragorn grinned.

"I knew I could not fool you for long...but I made sure to add enough of the plant to down even an Elf, if only for an hour..." Legolas gritted his teeth as his eyes became drowsy. _I should have known he would do something of this sort..._Thought the Elf. Indeed, Aragorn had added much more of the sleep-inducing plant than was needed, even for an Elf.

For Legolas the world around him was slowly blurring into a mass of color. The many leaves above had become a flood of shades of green. The quietly chattering birds became silent to his ears. Legolas slowly feel into a light sleep, however hard he had tried to fight it. He had been weary before the drink had been forced upon him...but with it now, sleep was inevitable. As the Elf slipped into slumber, Aragorn set to work.

He had been unsure of whether or not he should stitch Legolas' wound, but was now decided. Not only that, but he had not wished to cause any further pain by doing such while Legolas was conscious although he knew the Elf would have been more than able to cope.

Merry and Pippin watched the resting Elf with curiosity, for it was the first time they had ever seen this. Aragorn smiled as he searched through a pack for a needle and thread and upon finding them, cleaned them thoroughly. He calmly threaded the needle.

Sliding the suede jerkin and silken shirt beneath from the Elf's shoulder, the Ranger cautiously began to sew the flesh. Fresh blood from the tiny punctures slowly collected. Aragorn wiped this away with his sleeve. Legolas' quietus face winced slightly, for even in sleep, he was always alert. The two Hobbits watched this with even more fascination, although they were still hesitant about whether or not to move from where they sat.

Aragorn worked carefully, placing each stitch as neatly as could be done. Throughout this time, Legolas did not flinch again. When at last he was finished, he wiped away any more blood that had accumulated and rebandaged the wound. Before finishing, Aragorn checked the Elf's side. As long as Legolas slept, he may as well do what he could. The bruise had not lessened and if anything had grown a worse shade of purplish blue. He re-wrapped the Elf's torso after checking the damaged rib with a frown. Slowly the Elf pulled his attire back over his shoulder with a look of annoyance. Had the drink worn off? But no, Legolas' eyes did not open. Aragorn sat back upon his heels with a shake of his head.

"Merry, Pippin...stay near him. I do not want him wandering away should he awaken." The two Hobbits nodded, accepting the assignment.

Within the Elf's dreams he felt the presence of the Uruk-hai all the more. The rankness was closing in around him as he slept, and in more numbers than could be imagined. Fifteen had been troublesome enough...how many could he fend off? How many could the Fellowship fend off? He wished that they would leave here. For the Ringbearer to encounter these creatures would be disastrous, and Legolas knew so. But he felt also that danger was growing within the Fellowship as well. Already he had seen signs of the Ring's alluring effect on the Son of the Steward. How long would it be before it consumed the man? Frodo's immunity to the Ring's effect, at least thus far, had shocked the Elf...but how long would it be before this immunity crumbled as well? Sound finally broke the silence of his slumber.

Around him Legolas could hear the voices of Hobbits talking happily. Legolas became aware of a growing numbness in his legs. Had Merry and Pippin yet to take seats elsewhere then the Elf's legs? The feeling of a weight upon Legolas' legs confirmed this. There was a clatter of pots. With that, the Elf opened his eyes with a quiet groan.

"_Blung pheriannath,"_ he mumbled. Merry and Pippin turned to face the Elf.

"You are awake!" Said Pippin cheerfully upon hearing the Elf stirring. Legolas nodded his head as he rubbed the forced sleep from his eyes.

"I would have never slept had it been my choice."

"Aw, but then you would have been awake for this..." Merry said, pointing to the Elf's right shoulder. Now that he thought about, his shoulder did feel a bit odd. In curiosity, Legolas drew his clothes back to reveal his shoulder. The bandage had been changed, but something else felt different.

"Aragorn stitched you up," said Pippin, seeing the Elf's confusion. And sure enough, when Legolas pulled back the side of the bandage, there were neat stitches holding the flesh together. Legolas shrugged. He would have deeply preferred to have remained conscious.

There was another clatter of pots. Legolas looked around to find the source. Sam, putting down his precious pots and pans and walked over to the Elf.

"Did I wake you? I should have taken more care to keep quiet while you rested..." Said Sam, apologetically.

"It is most certainly alright. I am glad to be awake, for my sleep had not come willingly but forcibly and I most desired to be wakened in any case," said Legolas, shooting Aragorn a fierce glare. Sam nodded and returned to his pots and pans and began poking at the former fire with a sigh.

"We'll be needing more firewood if I am to cook anything." Aragorn was about to stand when Frodo stopped him, politely.

"If you would, Strider, I would like to get it." Aragorn pondered this a moment but did not object.

"So long as you do not stray far. Stay within yelling distance."

Frodo nodded and strode into the wood. The influence of the Ring had been growing of late. When at last he had learned of the strange creatures that Legolas had slain, he realized they were the reason for this. The Ring wanted to be found. These creatures could provide that...they could bring the Ring back to its master. Knowing that he must be careful, Frodo began his search for firewood. In truth, he wanted a chance to be alone. A chance to think. As he searched along the ground there was a rustle of leaves nearby....had someone followed?

Back at camp, Legolas fought desperately to stand, but the Hobbits were determined to keep him from doing so. Aragorn had bade him sit down once more and Sam had agreed with the Ranger. Gimli had laughed outwardly as the Elf came close to being on his feet, only to be pushed to the ground by the Hobbits and with the aide of Aragorn, they had managed to render him immobile. But one was missing....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Translation: _Blung Pheriannath _= _Heavy halflings._

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. I'm sorry it took me a bit longer to update...but my teachers keep giving me loads of work to do. Sigh I have tests in Math, Science and an oral exam in Spanish, then a project in History, Science and English...grrr...But mind you, you shouldn't have to wait more than a day extra for me to update.....

Laurenke: Thank you!! Humor is always fun.

Ithildiel: I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much for the reviews...and I hope you get your homework done. Sigh I should start writing my essay...but I don't want to!

colagreenleaf: Ah, yes. Legolas is a wonderful fighter, and he DID slay 42 Uruk-hai at Helm's Deep...but it would be difficult for anyone to take on 15 nasty Uruks, especially if you had never encountered them before. I'm glad you think I'm realistic, that's certainly what I was aiming for. Thanks for telling me about the clip...I must watch it.

colagreenleaf: Legolas should know better than to climb a tree with a broken rib...

Evenstar: Thanks for the review! Legolas can be very stubborn. He certainly is in this chapter.

Kelsey: So glad you like it! Thanks a bunch. I'll be sure to update A.S.A.P

Orliey: A broken rib would really hurt....shiver Merry, Pippin and Aragorn finally got what they deserved for their own various pranks. I'm really happy you liked it.

Rosie: Thanks a bunch!!! Slow down? Perhaps. I'll try to do so in the next chapters.

Gershwhen: Ai, Valar! I certainly do like Legolas (he's my favorite character)!!!!!! But thank you for the comment. I am sure that I would laugh were one of my friends to fall out of a boat, assuming they did not get hurt. I love my sister but when she fell into a lake wearing a tutu I was laughing for days.

Well, I must get to work on the next chapter. See you soon!

-Jamie (Lintulinda i luvasi ello eldar)


	7. The Ring and the Son of the Steward

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters within Lord of the Rings. They are all the work of the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien!!!! (Heh, and we can't forget Peter Jackson and Newline Cinemas...) I'm not earning anything from this, except maybe amusement. Please read and review. Onward to the story then....

Though it was yet day at the base of Amon Hen, darkness was nearing. Nay, not darkness that blocks out the sun, but rather that which dampens the spirit. Legolas, as he lay beneath the tree, the two Hobbits restraining his legs, felt such. Not only from the nearing foulness of Saruman's Uruk-hai beasts, but from a new shadow, one that had slipped by nearly unseen. He knew all too well why the Son of the Steward had stolen off so quietly. Legolas had seen the eyes of the man staring all too often at the Ring which hung from Frodo's neck. But the Elf had not yet lost all hope for Boromir, for he had seen in his eyes that very morning as he had laughed with the others, that the true self of the man was not yet gone forever, but only suppressed by the One Ring. The question was, could Boromir overcome his desire for the power the Ring was falsely offering. It appeared that no one else had noticed Boromir's absence, as they continued to talk amongst each other.

Frodo had walked slowly beneath the trees. Not far had he gone until he reached a path now in ruins. Following this he was lead to a flat topped stone ahead, Rowan-trees strewn about it. And thus he sat, quite forsaking his search for firewood. In truth, he wished only to ponder by himself. Aragorn had presented him with the decision of deciding which way the Fellowship would now turn. To Minas Tirith with Boromir, or into the East or even to break the Fellowship and each go their separate ways. This decision was left onto Frodo. This task burdened the Hobbit. He knew little of what he should do and longed for the wisdom of the fallen wizard.

"What would you have me do?" He asked Gandalf as though he stood before him. And that was when he had heard a rustling of leaves behind him. Unfriendly eyes seemed to stare at him through the trees. Frodo turned in alarm. Boromir emerged from the trees, coming to stand near the Halfling. The man's face seemed changed, though not unkind.

"I was worried for you. None of us should wander alone, least of all you; so much depends on you." Boromir sat next to Frodo. His demeanor was pleasant often, but now, though his tone had not changed, their was a strange glint upon his eye. "Are you sure that you do not suffer needlessly? I offer you my counsel, as it would appear you are in need of some of late, if you would accept it."

"I know what it is you would say, and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning of my heart." Replied Frodo cautiously. Something seemed different about the oft kind and understanding man.

"Warning? Warning against what!?" Boromir's voice grew somewhat angered. Frodo became silent, knowing himself the answer but not wishing to give words to it. "Long have my people fought and defended the lands of others...I would that the Ring went to Gondor." At last the man showed his true colors.

"There will be no hope while the Ring still lasts..." said Frodo solemnly.

"Ah, but you speak of it as though it were of evil and only such! True in the hands of those that be evil so shall be the Ring, but why not use it towards good!?"

"No good can ever come of it...all that is done will be turned to evil. It is a wicked thing."

"But so much good _could_ come of it, Frodo! It would be an aid to Gondor...we could wield it against its master and defeat him. Were the Ring to come to me, I would drive away the foulness of Mordor forever. I would command with the very weapon of our enemy and make his defeat be all the more devastating! That would be the end of it, and nought would have come from it but good...! " Boromir slammed a fist down atop the flat stone.

"Were you not present at the council of Elrond? None but the Dark Lord can truly wield the One Ring...nought but _evil_ will come of it, certainly no good. Gandalf knew it was so! I offered it to him freely but he rejected my offer sternly. He said he would use it out of a want to do good, as you wish as well, but he knew what would happen and denied the Ring of what it wanted."

"But it is a gift, a gift I say! You propose now to walk blindly into Mordor? You would be placing the Ring in the very hand of the enemy. Come with me to my city. It is near us now, and little farther than any other path you should choose to Mordor." Said Boromir hopefully.

"My mind is clearer now," said Frodo with a sigh. Something about the Son of the Steward had been changed and he trusted him all the less for this.

"Then do you choose Minas Tirith?"

"You misunderstand me."

"But as I said, my city is so near, and so in need of the power the Ring could bestow...I beg of you, lend me the Ring, if only for awhile. I promise I will not keep it..."

"No, no! The task was given me and I will not abandon it..." Frodo knew he could not let Boromir have the Ring. No matter what the man intended.

"Now it is by your folly that we will be destroyed!! Why is it that a thing so powerful would be given to a Halfling and not the Númenor? It should have come to me! Give it me!!" The Boromir that had journeyed thus far with the Fellowship was gone. His face was no longer the kind and pleasant one of the man of Gondor. No, it was a face distraught with want and desire, corrupted by the evil that was the Ring. Frodo shrank away from the changed man.

Now Boromir's voice shifted to a softer tone. "Come, come, Frodo! Would you not be glad to be relieved of its burden? Let me relieve you of its weight...!" And at that Boromir leapt at the Halfling, his eyes beheld a crazed look. Quickly Frodo ducked to the side and with that slipped the Ring upon his finger, disappearing from sight. Boromir landed within the leaves and looked around him, confusedly.

"A fool you are! You wish to use the Ring against us, do you not!? I know what it is you plan! You would forsake us here. You would take it to our Enemies! Plague and darkness come to the race of Halflings!! Fool!" Frodo scampered quickly away from the Son of the Steward. Down the path and into the trees. This the man heard and was then overcome by grief. He realized now what had happened. "What have I done?" Whispered the anguished man to the ground. "What have I done?"

Frodo ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He knew now that, though Orcs and now Uruk-hai prowled amongst the trees, danger was where his companions were as well. The Ring would slowly corrupt them all, just as it had Boromir. _I am sure the others will search for me by now, it had taken far to long to collect firewood. But now it is apparent. I must leave before more harm is done unto this Company. I will go alone. _

The other members of the Fellowship sat near one another and talked amongst themselves. All were worried by Frodo's long absence, and more so by Boromir's unexplained one. By now they had all noticed. Legolas fidgeted slightly, wanted to stand. Merry and Pippin had grown bored with their assignment, but not so much that they had abandoned it. Legolas wished they would. He desperately wanted to seek out the Ringbearer. He had heard a loud rustling of leaves in the distance, as if there had been a quiet fray. The Elf knew what the cause of this was. Boromir had tried to take the Ring, he assumed. There had been little sound afterwards, none, at least, that had been audible. Legolas wanted to make sure that Frodo truly was alright and had come away from his encounter with the Son of the Steward unharmed. If Frodo were to depart their company, Legolas wanted him to do so safely and not fleeing. Legolas was also angry with himself for he had been aware of Boromir's disappearance and felt he could have prevented this had he not been so willing to trust in the man of Gondor. But that was not the only thing that concerned him. The evil that he had been dreading had at last found its way to the forest.

The Elf looked around himself for ways of escape. The tree he leaned against had a low branch and a plan began to grow in his mind.

"Merry, Pippin..." said Legolas quietly, gaining their attention.

"Hmm?" Said Pippin, leaning closer.

"Earlier today, when I was not been rendered immobile, I spied mushrooms near the camp, just thither." The Elf inclined his head in the direction he meant. The two Hobbits' faces lit up. Merry narrowed his eyes.

"You're not trying to sneak away, are you?" Said Merry questioningly.

"Why would I do that?" The Elf did not want to lie, so instead he chose his words with care.

"You were so avid to steal away earlier, I am reluctant to believe you."

"How would I 'steal away' with a broken rib?" Inquired Legolas.

"True enough," said Pippin, slightly impatient for he was quite anxious to find the mushrooms, more so seeing as no food had been prepared yet. Merry nodded, though more reluctantly. The two Hobbits ran off in the direction Legolas had told.

And lo and behold, there truly were mushrooms. The Hobbits were immediately occupied. Legolas took his chance. Scooping up his bow, he jumped to his feet. Leaping upwards as quickly as he could, he grabbed the branch and swung himself unto it. For a moment he sat, his body unwilling to move further. Aragorn turned swiftly and ran to the base of the tree. Luckily, Legolas was just high enough to be out of the Ranger's reach.

"Legolas!" The Elf grinned, holding a hand over his side. "Get down!"

Legolas shook his head defiantly, and, at last regaining his strength, bounded into the nearest tree, heading off into the direction from which he had seen Frodo go. The leaves flew past him as he rushed to find the Hobbit. If Boromir had done no harm, Legolas knew that Frodo had still not escaped all danger. The Uruk-hai had reached the wood. The birds and other creatures of the forest had informed him of such._ Frodo must leave the wood unharmed, for he carries with him the fate of Middle-earth upon his small shoulders..._

Below he heard movement. But no, it was not that of a fleeing Hobbit, but rather that of a regretful man. Boromir was walking beneath, though very slowly indeed. His shoulders were hunched over and he trudged through the leaves with no apparent goal. Legolas dropped down behind him, receiving a wave of pain throughout his torso for doing so. Boromir whirled around, his hand upon the hilt of his sword.

"Where has Frodo gone?" Asked the Elf calmly. Boromir slowly lifted a hand and pointed in the direction from whence he had come.

"Off into the wood. He has fled..."

"From what did he flee?"

"From me. I...I tried to take it from him. I tried to take the Ring." said Boromir, his eyes full of sorrow and regret.

"Head back to the others. There will come a time for explanations but it is not now. I will take care of Frodo," said Legolas. _I thought it was so..._

"May I suggest that you also head back soon, once you find Frodo that is...Aragorn would not be too happy to see you walking about much less leaping from trees..." said Boromir, monotonously. His voice seemed to be near cracking. Legolas did not ask of what had occurred, he would find out soon enough.

"I will be fine. But you could aid me, if you will. Tell them that the Uruk-hai have entered the wood and will be here soon. Please do not tarry in relaying this. Tell Aragorn what has happened. " Boromir nodded, dejectedly. Legolas patted the man on the back once before running swiftly in the direction that he assumed Frodo to be.

Though the Ring may have given the Hobbit the gift of invisibility, it did not cover his tracks. And Hobbit tracks are easy to distinguish. Legolas slowed. His side hurt dreadfully. The drink Aragorn had forced on him was at last wearing off. And then he heard the drawing of a small sword. Sting.

Ahead, Legolas could see the Halfling holding a glowing blue sword in front of him. The Elf could hear the cause for Sting's warning off in the distance. The creatures lumbered along so noisily that Legolas could track every step they took.

Frodo now heard them too, though he was unaware of Legolas' presence. Legolas nocked an arrow from where he stood. He let the arrow fly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I hope you liked it! I'm really sorry it took me so much longer to update! I haven't been home much...I've been out practicing my archery...and doing schoolwork. Thanks so much for all the reviews.

Deana: Thanks a bunch!

Laurenke: I'm really glad you liked it.

Princess of Legends: Thanks!! Yes...Elves don't generally fall out of boats. Legolas has Aragorn to blame...and Gimli too!

galadrielady945: Thank you!!!

Eowyn: I'm really glad you think it's funny!! Thanks.

no-common-cents: I'm trying really hard to get all the personalities right, and I'm relieved that you think I'm doing so! Thanks for the comment!

Tears of Eternal Darkness: Glad you like it! I most certainly will update soon! And hopefully faster than I did this time around...

colagreenleaf: Yup! It was Boromir (of course.) I'm trying to follow some of the events from the book/movies while adding in new things. Thanks again!

Orliey: I'm glad you liked the sedative bit. I figured Legolas wouldn't go down without a fight. Thanks a bunch.

Uinenial: Nope. I'm pretty sure Legolas killed 42 in both the book and movie. _"42!? Well that's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling! But I myself am sitting pretty on 43." _-Gimli, after Helm's Deep. But thanks for the comment!!

W. G. Schroeder: I know you! Hi Rachel!!! Thanks for the comment! Ah, yes. I know about ALL of the spelling errors...and sooner or later I'll get around to fixing them. But not now . I'll see you at school!

Gemini969: Will do! Thanks for the comment!

See you soon! Onward to the next chapter then and I hope you enjoyed.

-Jamie (Lintulinda i luvasi ello eldar)


	8. To Steal Away Unseen

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters within Lord of the Rings. They are all the work of the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien!!!! (Heh, and we can't forget Peter Jackson and Newline Cinemas...) I'm not earning anything from this, except maybe amusement. Please read and review. Onward to the story then....

Frodo felt something whisk past his shoulder, barely rustling the hair at the nape of his neck. The sound of it whistled in his ears. _Thud_. An arrow lodged itself deep within the Uruk's thick neck just as it emerged from the safety of the trees. _Thud_. Another arrow followed its flight. The fowl creature slowly came to its knees before collapsing to the ground completely.

The Hobbit gasped. He had not known the creatures had grown so close, despite the warning blue glow of Sting, now faded to a dim gleam, though not dissipating entirely. Frodo whirled around quickly, scanning the entire area. Who had saved him? Friend or foe? Then there was a hand upon his shoulder. For fear another of the fowl creatures had snuck up upon him yet again, Frodo desperately thrust his sword behind him, clutching the Ring in one hand

"Ai!" Said a musical voice, slightly distressed. The Elvish sword struck nothing but air, though Frodo was sure he had felt it connect with cloth. As Frodo had spun, he had done so in such a manner that he lost his footing upon the leaf coated ground. A hand gently lifted the sword from his hand and another swiftly moved to catch hold of the hood of his cloak before he fell. Slowly, dreading that his captor was akin to the rank creature that already lie dead before him, he looked up only to meet bright, glowing eyes. Legolas peered down at him, his head cocked to the side quizzically.

"Legolas!!" Panted Frodo, fright leaving him fleetingly. "Why you're no enemy at all! Alas, I walk through the woods and take little heed of the enemy yet attack my rescuer!" The Elf smiled and released him from his grip.

"Do not worry, no harm was done," said Legolas handing Sting back to him, hilt first. Frodo took it carefully and placed it back in its sheath.

"But look down...I've torn your shirt." Legolas looked down uninterestedly.

"So you have... I must compliment you then, you caught me off guard."

"As did you...but I hardly think of this as an accomplishment, considering your condition..." The Elf scowled.

"Has Aragorn gotten such things in your head as well?" Said Legolas, fiddling with the torn edges of his jerkin. Frodo smiled as Legolas turned to gather his arrows from the felled Uruk-hai. A comfortable silence followed. As comfortable a silence as there could be with Saruman's Uruk-hai roaming the wood. The Elf wrinkled his nose in disgust as he pulled his arrow free of the dead creature's flesh. Sliding the two arrows gently into the quiver amongst the others, he turned towards Frodo again.

"I take it you meant to leave us?" Frodo shifted his gaze away from the Elf.

"Yes...that was my intent..." Said the Hobbit, almost shamefacedly.

"And why was it your intent?" Questioned the Elf, his eyes filling with sorrow for he knew already what would be said.

"Because...Because I fear that the Ring...that it will take hold of you, as it did...Boromir," said Frodo, trying desperately to focus elsewhere than the Elf's piercing eyes.

"Alas! I thought it was so," exclaimed Legolas.

"I am sorry," said the Hobbit, staring down at his feet.

"Do not be. It is a wise and brave decision, one you have made as Ringbearer. Forsooth, I know not what the Ring may have done to our company, although I wish not leave your side for fear of an occurrence such as this. But I also do not wish to become changed and turned against you. Elf though I may be, I am not immune to the effects of the One Ring."

Legolas walked silently towards the Hobbit, placing a calming hand upon his shoulder, this time receiving no sword as response. Frodo gave him a weak smile. He had hoped to steal away unnoticed, although felt that it would not be so. Regardless, he was glad the Elf was here, for had he not found him, the Ring may very well have gone to Saruman by way of the Uruk-hai Legolas had slain.

"Do you still wish to travel alone?" Inquired the Elf.

"Yes. It is the least I can do to repay you and Aragorn, as well as the others, who have so faithfully stayed with me thus far. Gandalf once told me that 'all we have to decide is the time that is given us.' I have pondered his words...and have decided. This is what I will do with the time given me...I will destroy the One Ring. And I will spare all those that can be spared of the tempting the Ring offers. I have seen its effects on one man, I would that I did not have to see it again." Legolas smiled warmly at the Hobbit. However small he looked, he had taken a burden upon himself that even the great Grey Pilgrim had dared not attempt. And for now, it would appear that he was winning. "Speaking of which..." said Frodo cautiously, "what has become of Boromir?"

"I know not. I spoke with him briefly whilst I sought you, but did not press far into the matter of the Ring, though I had suspicions of what had occurred. I sent him back to the others and bade him tell Aragorn of what has happened. I have no doubt that they know you are leaving by now."

"Oh...I had wished to slip away unseen, but I suppose it is better this way." Legolas nodded his agreement. It was better that the others knew what had become of the Ringbearer instead of wondering in fear of what had come to pass. This way, at least, they knew that Frodo left their company unharmed. There was a stirring amongst the trees. More Uruks had followed in the footsteps of the latter, as both Legolas and Frodo had known they would. Legolas spun around and drew his bow in one fluid motion, letting two arrows fly at once. But this time he did not stop, but proceeded to shoot thrice more. Three thumps were all the proof he needed that his foes were felled. There was not time to retrieve the arrows, at least not now.

"I will guide you as far as the boats, and then, as you wish, I will let you take your leave, although I would rather linger by your side, till safer times at least. But, you have set your mind to this and I know I will not be able to deter you of it. I offer you my protection." The Elf bent low upon one knee to stare the awed Hobbit straight in the eye. "You are sure this is your decision?"

"Yes, as sure as I will ever be."

"Then we will be off," said Legolas, holding his bow ever in the ready. Inclining his head in the direction in which the river lie, he began at a slow jog so that Frodo would be able to keep pace. In truth, his side was aching quite horribly and he wished not strain his side more than was necessary, though he would fight to the very end to insure the Ringbearer's safe departure. Frodo followed the Elf, taking heed to keep close on his heels. Legolas' bow sang suddenly, as he tilted his head to the side. A black arrow whisked past his cheek, brushing his long hair past his shoulder. Then the assailant tumbling from the bushes, an arrow protruding between his eyes. Frodo watched in silent vexation at the Elven archer, striding tall and gracefully through the trees. He wondered now just how he had planned to make it to the boats alone.

By now Boromir had indeed reached the others. They had been in a state of concern. Frodo, who had been gone far too long to be occupied only with collecting firewood, had not returned. Nor had Legolas. And the man of Gondor had vanished unexplainably. Three members of the Fellowship had been absent without explanation until Boromir returned. His return had been all but joyous. The Son of the Steward had trudged drearily through the forest back to camp, his footsteps dragging. Aragorn was the first to question him, walking quickly in his direction with only an intense glare as welcome.

"Where have you been?" Asked the Ranger, very much concerned.

"I...spoke with Frodo." Aragorn's eyes widened. This was the last thing he had wished to hear.

"And what did you say?" There was a long pause. Boromir looked sadly at his boots, not wishing to meet the Ranger's gaze.

"I tried to persuade him to take the road to Minas Tirith...." Aragorn raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Is that all that you said?" Asked the Ranger, all the more suspicious.

"I..." Boromir's voice began to choke, "I tried to take the Ring." Aragorn scowled loudly. His heart sank nearly to his feet. Legolas had battled with Uruk-hai just that morning; the Ranger had no doubt that they still lingered in the forests, the Elf's uncharacteristic tenseness had been testament enough. It was the reason Legolas had been so avid about leaving, which was certainly not wonted of the prince of Mirkwood, asking to leave a forest.

"And what of Legolas? Have you seen him?" He said, trying to maintain his composure. Though he was sure that Boromir had not intended to take such an action, it had happened nonetheless and it could have dyer consequences. He had been suspicious of the man of Gondor since the very council that had decided upon this whole quest. Aragorn had found his hand grasping the hilt of his sword near the Son of the Steward all too often. Boromir was a good man, but Aragorn had always feared what effects the Ring may have on him.

"Yes. He was headed off in the direction Frodo went. He told me to tell you that the whole of the creatures he encountered this morning are upon us. He said also that he would take care of Frodo...I think that the Ringbearer intends to leave." _As well he should_, thought Aragorn angrily.

The rest of the Fellowship had heard of all that had taken place. Sam's face had turned as pale as the white clouds above. The thought that Frodo would leave without him or the rest of the Fellowship was horrible indeed.

"I promised Gandalf!" He suddenly exclaimed, leaping from where he sat. " 'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee,' he said...and I don't mean to." Without waiting for further explanation, Sam grabbed up his pack and raced into the wood in the direction Boromir had come, his pots and pans clanking as he went. Merry and Pippin were quick to follow, drawing their smalls swords. They ran off into the woods after both Sam and Frodo.

"After them," said Aragorn. The last thing he wished to do was lose sight of the rest of the Hobbits. Now Aragorn too felt the presence of the Uruk-hai drawing far too close. All around it seemed as though they would spring from the bushes and surround them all. He could only hope that Legolas had successfully found Frodo. With that, Gimli, taking out an axe, ran as quick as his feet would carry him after the charging Hobbits, and Boromir soon came after, swinging his shield across his shoulder. Aragorn was last, taking up the rear lest the Uruk-hai truly decide to attack. His knuckles were white as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

Frodo followed after the Elf with some difficulty. Legolas' long strides took five of Frodo's own, and thus, while the Elf was scarcely jogging, Frodo was hustling just to keep up. As they ran, Frodo could see Legolas' hand move ever so slowly to his side. The Hobbit had nearly forgotten again that Legolas was hurt, probably more so every time he drew his bow or took a step. Yet he showed no sign of this, other than occasionally clutching his side and the scarce few times he had done so, it had been in attempted concealment.

Legolas' eyes were darting everywhere, from the thick trunks of trees to their reaching bows. The Uruk-hai could be hidden anywhere. Every so often a lone Uruk would appear, but these were easily dispatched by Legolas' bow. If one should choose to show itself, an arrow would be all that greeted it. Whenever the Uruk-hai shot back, Legolas was quick to dodge each shot, wary that he block the Ringbearer as well.

The familiar sound of the Hobbit's feet behind him ceased and were replaced with a rustling of leaves. Legolas spun around quickly. Frodo had fallen, though luckily not because of injury, but merely his own weariness and the aid of a root. The Elf bounded back to the Hobbit as fast as was possible. Pausing for even a moment would give their assailants time to gain space between them. Something caught the Elf's attention. _Twang._ The sound of a bow of Isengard. In desperation, Legolas leapt the final distance between himself and the Ringbearer and scarcely made it in time to block Frodo from the arrow. Unfortunately, the means by which he stopped the arrow were in no way particularly elegant, nor comfortable. The black fletched arrow tore threw the flesh of his upper arm, which he had been forced to use as the only available way to shield the Hobbit.

Gritting his teeth, he landed next to Frodo, a hand planted firmly against the leaf strewn ground. He gave the Halfling a grin before hastily getting to his feet, using a tree to pull himself up. Clenching a fist, the Elf snapped the arrow in half, tossing the black shaft aside, having no time to do anything more. Were he to remove the arrow, the blood would flow freely and he did not have any strength to spare through blood loss. There was no time to dwell on injuries. Frodo had gasped, but Legolas had quickly pulled him to his feet and urged him to set off again. _That shot was meant for me._..thought Frodo, staring with wide eyes at the crimson stain standing out greatly on the dark green jerkin and growing increasingly as they went.

At last, Legolas had been forced to grasp his arm as he ran, but not once did he slow, save to make sure that Frodo still followed. The Elf's steps were not as graceful as was habitual, but he proceeded without complaint.

After what had seemed like ages, they reached the boats. Legolas had untied it as fast as was possible, though his fingers, draped with blood, had fumbled unsteadily.

"Frodo, come." Said the Elf, beckoning for him to enter the boat. Uneasily, Frodo clamored into the Elven boat, trying as hard as was possible not to rock the boat too dangerously. Legolas hurriedly ripped a pouch from his waist along with his canteen of water. Handing them to Frodo, he gave him a grin.

"Lembas. You will need it on your journey." Frodo took it reluctantly, but gratefully nevertheless.

"_Hannon le_," said Frodo in response. Legolas smiled broadly.

"I must admit...I was worried when Elrond appointed such a small being for such an immense task, but I know now that there was naught to worry about. Hobbits are indeed a wondrous folk. _Namárië_, Frodo, take care of yourself...I look forward to our next meeting." And with that, Legolas pushed the boat into the Anduin. "I will be protecting you from the banks." Yelled Legolas after him, lifting his bow.

"_Namárië_..." Said Frodo, slowly taking up the oar from the bottom of the boat. As he was about to enter the current of the Anduin, there was a clattering of pots and pans in the distance. Legolas turned suddenly, a spreading grin across his face despite the arrow wound upon his arm. Frodo turned too, just in time to see a familiar face racing through the trees and towards the bank. The Ringbearer plunged the oar into the bottom of the bank, digging deep into the river bed and slowing the boat to get a clearer glimpse of who it was that raced towards him. A somewhat paunchy Hobbit, running as fast as he could and waving his arms as to attract Frodo's attention.

"_Eglant no pheriannath..." _whispered the Elf.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Translations: _Hannon le = Thank you._

_Namárië = Goodbye/farewell _

_Eglant no pheriannath._ = _Praised be Halflings..._

Well, I really hope you liked it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and thank you silent readers as well. I also wish to apologize for taking so long to update. My soccer tournaments have finally started up again, and the rain that has been pouring for a few days straight now has finally let up and the archery range is dry again...more or less. School is only eight days away from ending! Then I'll have all the time I want for writing, and you won't have to wait nearly as long for me to update. Oh...I just want to warn you in advance...I will be gone the last week of June and first week of July (I'll be at Concordia Language camp...I'm working on learning Japanese), so there won't be any updates those two weeks...but I'll be sure to post a whole lot just before I go. Luckily, that's a ways off, so I'll have tons of time to write in the meantime.

Orliey: Thanks a bunch for the comment. I'm glad you think I have a good mix...I want my story to be original, and hopefully it is.

Deana: Yes...I suppose Legolas did get hurt in this chapter, but not seriously...I hope. What enthusiasm. Thanks.

Laurenke: Wow. Thanks so much for the compliment, it means a lot.

Eowyn: Thanks! I should be updating faster and faster as school draws to an end...

Gemini969: Thank you! Will do.

Tears of Eternal Darkness: Ah, yes. Hobbits do love mushrooms. Again, thank you!

Colagreenleaf: I'm glad you approve. I wanted to make sure I put Boromir's scenario into the story, because it is quite important. His death in the book and movie shows just how powerful the Ring can be...and just how treacherous. Thanks a bunch.

Well then...I'd best get to work on the next chapter! See you soon!

-Jamie (lintulina i luvasi ello eldar)


	9. Flow Away Down the Great River Anduin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters within Lord of the Rings. They are all the work of the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien!!!! (Heh, and we can't forget Peter Jackson and Newline Cinemas...) I'm not earning anything from this, except maybe amusement. Please read and review. Onward to the story then....

Racing noisily along, the ever faithful Samwise Gamgee rushed to meet Frodo at the river bank, wishing not to be left behind. The large feet of the gardener did not stop once reaching the water's edge, though, but instead charged directly in, splashing water this way and that as he went. The Hobbit waded deeper and deeper into the icy water. This was not a wise decision, for one so short, especially when said one cannot swim. With a look of alarm, Frodo yelled for Sam to turn back, but he was determined and continued onwards despite the rising water level around him. Desperately, Frodo began to steer the boat towards his friend, though prevailing very little in making much progress. The current of the Anduin was a difficult thing for the Halfling to battle, seeing as he was the size of a mere child and the length of the very oar being used was longer than himself entirely. The water was now barely beneath Sam's chin. The river threatened to swallow him up. And then, without warning, it did. The river overcame Samwise and his head became submerged with a last gasp for breath. A hand appeared above the surface, flailing about for something to grab.

All around him the sunlight seemed to come in shafts from above, piercing the clear, yet dark, water of the Great River. He could barely hear muffled voices above for the cold water rendered his eyes incapable of seeing anything but the disfigured shape of a nearing boat. Bubbles of precious air were escaping his lips as he struggled to swim. The water had taken a sudden depth to it, and the next thing Sam had known, he had plunged beneath it. His pack weighted him down severely, but he dared not remove it...were he to journey with Frodo, the supplies it contained would be needed. _Now you have done it, Samwise Gamgee! Gone and sunk to the bottom of the river! Some good you've done to Mister Frodo...some good indeed!_ Thought the Hobbit hopelessly, as his air supply finally depleted.

And suddenly he heard a loud splash nearby, the sound traveling quickly underwater. Someone grabbed him by the arm firmly. Looking around, wondering who it was that had plunged in after him, Sam could see the long, thin outline of a person. Someone looked down at him from above. He had thought at first that Frodo was the one pulling him upwards, but no, this person was far too tall to be a Hobbit.

And then his head was above water again. He gasped, taking in the sweet air sharply. Never before had he been so happy to simply breath. Frodo, having finally reached the place where Sam had disappeared, breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Sam turned his head, still spluttering somewhat, to come face to face with Legolas, who looked extremely distressed and utterly drenched, his golden hair spread atop the water around him. The river had become just deep enough that the Elf could not reach the bottom and so he now treaded the water with a pained look while still keeping a tight hold on the Hobbit.

"Legolas!! What are you doing here!?" Exclaimed Samwise, mildly confused. He had been in such a rush to reach Frodo that he had run right past the Elf without taking notice.

"Never mind what he is doing here! You should be thanking him! After all, he dove straight in after you...! Sam, whatever were you thinking, you know you cannot swim!?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Legolas, sir...well, thank you!! I was in such a rush...the thought of swimming slipped my mind." Said the embarrassed Halfling, blushing deeply. Legolas smiled weakly in response.

"Are you alright, Sam?" The Elf's voice was soft and hardly audible, save to those who were very close. Sam nodded vigorously.

"Yes...I am now, thanks to you, sir. But if you don't mind me saying, you don't look so well yourself. Maybe I should be asking _you_ if you're alright?" Legolas closed his eyes, pressing them firmly shut with a shake of his head.

"I am fine...merely short of breath..." panted the Elf.

"As well you should be!!" Cried Frodo suddenly, "the water is stained red around you!"

And so it was. Legolas looked down, seeing crimson blood mixing with the clear water that flowed around him. The wound on his arm stung horribly as the icy water moved across it, and his thigh as well as side throbbed incessantly. Indeed, it was taking all his strength to keep himself, as well as the Hobbit, afloat. Seeing Legolas' struggle, Frodo began to pull Sam into the boat, relieving the Elf of his added burden. Sam flopped into the boat, dripping wet from head to furry foot. He grabbed the sides quickly for he was always uneasy within boats, Elf wrought or not.

"Tis nothing..." Legolas' words were interrupted as a black arrow, whistling through the air, dove into the river only inches from his shoulder. Sam and Frodo gasped as more arrows assailed them from the trees, thumping loudly against the wooden boat as the Hobbits drew their hands back in surprise. None had direct blows, though one did fly far too close for comfort, lodging itself in Sam's pack, having struck a pot and gone no further. "You must leave!" Said the Elf urgently. Sam's arrival, however heartwarming his attempt to stay with Frodo had been, had caused delay; delay that was anything but needed.

"I could not live with myself were I to leave you here in such a condition!" Cried Frodo as Legolas clutched the side of the boat.

"You must. You will not receive another chance...the enemy is upon us!" Legolas said unwaveringly, though sparing quick glances to the trees around them, hoping that the arrows would not come again, at least until the Hobbits were well on their way and out of the Uruk-hai archers' range.

"But...!"

"Frodo, _namárië_, and Sam too...both of you must keep low in the boats, do not let yourselves be seen..." Legolas bowed his head slightly to each in goodbye. "May the Valar be with you," said the Elf, clutching the boat even tighter before he pushed it away with all the strength he could muster. A surge of pain spread through his arm, but it mattered not, his plan had worked. The small boat entered the current and began to very slowly drift away. Frodo scampered to the back of the boat, trying without prevail to stop their departure by plunging the oar into the river bottom. But, by now, the water had grown too deep, and it did nothing to stop them. Frodo could only helplessly watch as Legolas' form grew smaller and smaller as they floated away.

Legolas made his way out of the water with all the speed that was possible. The river seemed to flow not with water but a heavier substance, which seemed almost to drag him downwards. But Legolas was determined. Saruman's archers were still in the woods, no doubt tracking the Ringbearer. It was necessary that they be slain with all swiftness. And so he swam until he could reach the bottom of the river, after which he sprinted as much as his injuries would allow. Upon leaving the water, he scooped up his bow, a sharp pain ravaging his arm, but he continued nonetheless. Nocking an arrow, he concentrated. Far in the distance he could hear the air as it left the fowl creatures' nostrils, he could hear as they stamped their feet impatiently...he could hear the creak of a bow as it was drawn. With lightening reflexes, he let the arrow fly. It flitted swiftly across the wide Anduin and entered the trees, missing each trunk. A pained shriek informed him that it had successfully reached its target. All the while Legolas watched the creature Gollum float nearly unnoticed behind the boat. Legolas would not shoot him, for he respected Gandalf's words that the creature had some part yet to play. What it was, the Elf could not guess.

Prying himself from Gollum, Legolas looked further down the river to insure that neither of the Hobbits had been harmed and was deeply relieved to discover that they were not. Frodo had taken up the oar once more, and though he looked back in the Elf's direction sadly, he continued nevertheless, knowing the Elf's words to be true.

"Thank you, Legolas..." whispered Frodo to himself.

"What was that, mister Frodo?" Asked Sam curiously.

"Oh...it is just that...I feel horrible about this...about leaving Legolas in such a way. I fear for him, Sam. He is injured, and he is injured because of me! He received that wound while blocking me from an arrow! Yet he disregarded his own pain to let us escape...he is putting his very life at stake for us." Sam looked down, eyes focused on the bottom of the boat.

"Then...mister Frodo...we must not fail. I think...I think that he must have much faith in this quest to do such a thing; it would be a shame to make his efforts in vain. Don't you think, mister Frodo?"

"I suppose."

Frodo thought of all he had said to the Elf and wondered what he thought of Sam coming along. It had not been planned, but rather necessary for no time could be spared. Legolas had strived hard to guide the Hobbit to the river, where lay his departure, and Frodo could not have forsaken his efforts, especially when another chance to escape the coming battle would not arise. He pondered too whether the Elf had taken Frodo's apparent approval of Sam's companionship as somewhat of an insult. To refuse to take the Elf, but take a gardener? Ah, but Legolas would understand. Though the Elf was very often silent, when he thought strongly about one thing or another, he was not one to conceal his thoughts. In any case, there had been no time for Legolas to haul the Hobbit back to the river bank, and Frodo doubted the Elf had yet the strength. Pale had been the color of the Elf's face. Elements had very little physical effect on Elves, and so Frodo doubted it was the frigid temperature of the water that had caused him to lose color that was otherwise present. It had been pain that caused the Elf's brow to furrow. Alas, Frodo could do nothing against the current but let it take him where it would, save to Rauros.

All about shrieks of the dying Uruk-hai could be heard. From afar, Frodo could scarcely see the arrows swiftly leaving Legolas' bow and striking down the fowl archers across and around the bank. An arrow's path that had been aimed directly for the Ringbearer had been intercepted by one of the Elf's own, in midair from nearly forty paces away. Both Hobbits gazed back in awe as the Elf defended them until he drifted out of sight. And even then, they felt sure that the Elf's arrows still flew for not once were they struck by any foe as they rowed away down the Great Anduin.

Long was the Ringbearer still in sight for Legolas, and so, however painful it was, he continued to rain arrows upon any enemy spotted. Each time he drew the bow to its fullest and took comfort in the sweet plucking sound that the bowstring sang. Until, that is, he reached over his shoulder to his quiver only to grasp nothing more than air. Searching desperately, Legolas realized his arrows had nearly been spent. Six still remained, and he pledged to use these sparingly, if at all. They had been a precious gift from lady Galadriel herself, to accompany the longbow presented to the Prince of Mirkwood. He sighed outwardly at the thought of attempting to retrieve each and every one.

With a shake of his head, he turned to the trees, knowing he had done all that could be done to ensure Frodo's safe departure. Returning to the others was the best option now, though he dreaded the Ranger's reactions to the new injuries to add to the list. _It is not as though any injuries recently obtained have been serious...but only that they become serious for Aragorn's mind's eye...he is downright amok when it comes to such things!_

Upon reaching the campsite, there was no one to be found. The camp appeared to be deserted, for possessions were strewn about. Those who had been there earlier had left in a hurry, no doubt in search of the Ringbearer. Legolas hoped they had encountered none of the creatures that he had. And so again he set off into the woods in search of his companions. Little companionship did he find, but battle was plentiful. No sooner had he found the camp did more Uruk-hai arrive from the shrubbery, and now Legolas was glad that no others of the Fellowship were around. Instinctively, Legolas brought his hand over his shoulder to reach for an arrow, but this time he recoiled his hand. Not only was it painful, but with so few left, he could not afford to use them so leisurely. And so, instead, he drew his knives, the sound of ringing metal piercing the air as he did so, the sunlight dancing across the smooth metal surface.

The five Uruk-hai ran towards him, their own weapons held high above their heads as they came. To Legolas' dismay, this time all came at once, which would make situations all the worse. Had he more arrows, there would be little difficulty in disposing of the creatures from afar, with great speed as well. But even if he had more arrows, it would do no good to have them and be rendered unable to shoot them. A steady flow of blood had slowly dripped down his arm, staining the once green cloth a dark red. Not only that, but the broken rib was proving to be troublesome, and even more so aggravating.

There was a clash of metal as he locked weapons with the nearest of the lot. This time he had been more prepared for the tremendous amount of power behind the blow, but it still shook his arm to the very bone, from finger to shoulder. Another Uruk came at him from the side. Legolas lashed out with his left knife, cutting deep into the flesh of the creature. He was now caught in an awkward position, both arms spread in opposite directions, and it was even worse seeing as a third Uruk-hai had decided to use these to his advantage, for Legolas' chest and torso were left utterly unguarded. The Uruk-hai brought forth a giant fist directly to the Elf's already pained side, forcing him to crumple backwards. Legolas swiftly jerked both right and left knives up, down, then brought them side ways in opposite to deal fatal blows to two of his assailants, but the damage had been done. The Uruk-hai had struck his side, his most vulnerable place at the time, and Legolas could feel nausea descending upon him as his legs gave way beneath him. Collapsing to the ground, he could do nothing more than block the blows dealt towards him with failing arms. Three Uruk-hai still hovered above him, and he had only two arms with which to defend.

Legolas glared upwards at the Uruk-hai who had struck him, now raising his rusty sword high above his head. With a grin, he let it fall towards the seemingly helpless Elf. But Legolas took his chance and lashed out with a foot, connecting with first the shin of the attacker and then just where the armor connected, leaving it thin and weak there. The Uruk-hai looked downwards with a crooked grin, the kicks having caused no pain. Legolas clenched his teeth as he groped for another solution. And then a solution was shockingly unneeded, for his foe fell forward upon him, quite dead, his sword falling from his fowl hand whilst he fell. As Legolas looked around, he spied the remaining two that had been in the company of five lying dead as well, small throwing axes embedded deep in the bases of their necks. Legolas' bright orbs widened.

And then his rescuer peered out from behind the slain Uruk. Gimli the Dwarf, little more than half the creature's size, pulled his axe from the back of the dead Uruk-hai that had been so near striking a fatal blow.

"Gimli!"

"Gotten yourself into a spot of trouble, eh, laddie?" Said the Dwarf smugly, coming nearly eye to eye with the Elf, for Legolas still sat upon his knees, a knife in each hand. _In all my years I never thought I would see the day when a Dwarf saved an Elf...I do not suppose I will ever live this down..._

"Indeed, I have. But nothing that I could not have dealt with, I am sure." Legolas grinned, struggling to sit up not only because of his side, but because of the immense weight of the corpse that lay across him.

"Is that so?" Said Gimli in his low voice, hoisting his axe higher upon his broad shoulder. "Then I think you will become good friends with that stinking corpse...for I would say you lack the strength to move it." The Dwarf smiled broadly and gazed down mockingly at the Elf.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you liked it. Again, I must apologize for the extended wait between updates this time around. I must admit, I have become somewhat lazy, but I will use the excuse of school once more. In any case, I will strive to be quicker about my updates, I know it's annoying to wait for things...I can't stand it myself.

Deana: Ow is right...lol. I'm glad to see you are still so enthusiastic.

Laurenke: Thanks for the comment. Finals? I'm glad I don't have to take those yet...I hope you do well.

Tears of Eternal Darkness: Thank you! Cliffhangers are quite fun to write.

Boromir: It would appear that I have the Son of the Steward commenting on my story!! How fun. Thank you so much for your kind words, mellon nin.

Gemini969: Will do...and hopefully with increasing speed. Thanks again.

Galadrielady945: Yup. I certainly do like Legolas. Thanks for the comment, I really appreciate it.

Lisande: Actually, I heard the cast laughing about Orlando Bloom tipping a kayak in the cast commentary and thought it would be interesting to write about. Glad you liked!

Orliey: Wow. Thank you for the _very_ kind words. It seems I have gone from a very lighthearted story to a more serious one although I hope to switch between the two.

Randomramblings: Thank you, thank you.

Mrscribble: Just a few more days till it's over. I'm glad you liked it...but it isn't over _yet._ In fact....I hope to go on for quite a while. Thanks a bunch.

Kelsey: Ah, elf torture. Well, I'm trying to stay away from _too _much of that, because it would be slightly unrealistic, at least in my point of view. Legolas, however tough he is, is still susceptible to injury...but I do not wish to torture him. Yes, I was somewhat torn myself as to what I should write...but I think I have a fairly clear idea of how I want the story to go...and, of course, I'm also trying to follow Tolkien's guidelines. Legolas would be extremely helpful on Frodo's journey to Mt. Doom...but I think that would be straying too far for me. Your comments are always so wonderful! Thank you.

Celebrean: Hopefully this won't become too much of a Legolas angst...Thanks so much for the comment.

eryn lasgalen elf: Lol. How could I not let him save Frodo? After all, Frodo is the Ringbearer. I'll be sure to update soon.

Thank you (again) to everyone who has reviewed...and thank you to any of you who choose to remain silent. I must begin work on the next chapter...and schoolwork...See you all soon.

-Jamie (Lintulinda i luvasi ello eldar)


	10. Be at Peace, Son of Gondor

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters within Lord of the Rings. They are all the work of the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien!!!! (Heh, and we can't forget Peter Jackson and Newline Cinemas...) I'm not earning anything from this, except maybe amusement. Please read and review. Onward to the story then....

After discovering that the Elf was indeed quite helpless, Gimli took a moment to merely mock Legolas before aiding in removing the putrid corpse of the slain Uruk-hai. He had simply nudged it with the blade of his axe for a time, whilst Legolas had become increasingly irritated with the situation, particularly when he began to lose feeling in both legs. He had then tried to struggle himself free on his own, only succeeding in displacing the Uruk's helmet. Gimli finally rolled the dead weight from off the Elf with a chuckle. Legolas rose to his feet stiffly yet hastily. The Dwarf went about picking up his two throwing axes, hooking them securely beneath his belt once they were dislodged from the dead creatures. Legolas wiped his knives across his leggings, the black blood smearing from the blades to the cloth leaving the metal with a semi-clean sheen. Legolas winced as he did so. A cringe spread across Gimli's face for he had seen the source of the Elf's discomfort. Half of an arrow still protruded from his shoulder.

"How did you go about getting that?" Asked Gimli in his gravelly voice, pointing towards Legolas' shoulder. The Elf frowned, looking at the broken shaft.

"I..." Legolas pondered whether or not he should explain the manner of Frodo's departure or not, but decided that it was important the entire Fellowship knew the Ringbearer had truly departed their company. "I acquired it whilst I guided Frodo to the boats. He has left us, as has his good friend Samwise."

"So they are gone, then," said the Dwarf solemnly. He then shook his head. "Foolish Elf...you could not have had so little time that you could not remove a single arrow?"

"The Uruk-hai are prowling these woods everywhere, of course I had no time to stop." Gimli shook his head again, approaching Legolas to examine the wound more closely. He cocked his head to one side. "What are you doing?" The Dwarf clasped a hand firmly around the base of the arrow, sending a wave of pain through the Elf's shoulder, and, before Legolas could properly react, yanked the arrow out. Legolas cried out at the sudden pain for he had not expected the Dwarf to make such a bold move.

"_Raugo naug_..." Legolas cursed under his breath, clutching his shoulder gingerly. Blood seeped through his fingers and trickled slowly down his arm, sliding quickly off the leather arm guard to the ground. Legolas glared sternly at the Dwarf.

"No need to glower at me like that, it needed to come out, better sooner than later, I say. And you'd best get that bound, laddie." Gimli nodded towards Legolas' now crimson shoulder.

"Yes, I know," was the angrily voiced reply. His whole shoulder felt as though it were ablaze and all he wanted to do for the moment was sit. Not only that, but his side felt absolutely horrible. Although elves healed extraordinarily fast in comparison to mortals, they still needed a considerable amount of time, at least for broken bones. And it had only been that very morn that it had been broken. His thigh was healing nicely, as was the cut he had received on his right shoulder from the Uruk-hai blades. Legolas fingered his rib tenderly, confirming that the blow had done only minimal damage, aside from absorbing the remainder of his strength. He pushed the rib cautiously into place with a slight cringe. With that, he ripped a small strip from the sleeve of his silken shirt and wrapped it tightly around the arrow wound.

"Is that enough?" Asked the Dwarf, incredulously as Legolas wiped his hands on his leggings.

"When time will permit, I may do more," he replied with a nod. Legolas struggled to get to his feet and was at last forced to accept the aid of Gimli's outstretched hand, though it was hardly helpful because of the Dwarf's diminutive stature. "Where are the others?" Asked the Elf curiously, brushing debris from his apparel.

"The Hobbits have gone off after the Ringbearer and Aragorn, Boromir and myself after them," Gimli stated matter-of-factly.

"Indeed," said Legolas, unknowingly rubbing the bound wound. "Their searching for the Ringbearer will be a fruitless effort...But I see you have fared well, at least." Gimli grunted.

"It's only a pity that my fray ended so shortly after beginning. This was the first I've come across an engagement, and you're lucky I did, too. The hides of Uruks are not so thick as you lead me to believe, lad, not so thick that they cannot be felled by a good blow from my axe."

"I am sure..." answered the Elf sarcastically. "Now, in which direction do you propose we go?"

"I know not..." began Gimli but what he wished to say went unsaid for the loud blasting of a horn sounded from afar. "Boromir!" Exclaimed the Dwarf.

"Come, Gimli." Legolas, though his legs felt unsteady, dashed in the direction wherefrom the sound had come. The Dwarf grunted his agreement and tore off at the Elf's heels, tho' he lost much speed for his own legs were considerably shorter. Gimli thought it strange that he was able to keep up as well as he was, being only a length behind. _He may hide it, but he is hurt._.. speculated the Dwarf silently.

The horn had been a faint sound in the distance, but entirely recognizable. Trees passed by in a flourish of brown and green. Legolas was only barely aware of his friend's loud footsteps trailing behind rearmost him. His main focus was to seek out Boromir. The man's fight must have been desperate indeed for him to call for aid, Legolas knew. The Son of the Steward was a dignified man, it was evident in his very demeanor.

"Slow your pace!" Shouted Gimli, his breath somewhat uneven. The request was not only because the pace set was difficult for the Dwarf to cope with, but because of the increasing number of times Gimli had spied the Elf's hand rise to his side.

"Master Dwarf, we have not the time," said Legolas, turning his head only slightly to reveal a furrowed brow. Gimli frowned but continued onward nonetheless. So keen were the Elf's ears that he could hear the barely audible crackle of leaves beneath the foes that lie forrader. Then he heard a more discouraging sound...the clashing of metal. A rise in the land was blocking Legolas' view of the source of the fray. Hieing onward he bounded to the top of the rise, narrowly missing the carcasses of two Uruks. Below lay the decapitated form of a particularly large Uruk-hai, likely the very leader of them all, and very near him lay the form of another, leaned up again a tree. Aragorn knelt near this man, for it was no foe, but a man. It appeared that Aragorn had not been dealt more than minor cuts and bruises from whatever bout he had faced moments ago.

"Boromir?" Whispered Legolas, taking a single step forward, his eyebrows creasing in grief. He watched with sadness and even mild curiosity, for it was not oft that an immortal beared witness to death, as Aragorn kissed the man's forehead. Gimli's loud footsteps came to a halt directly behind Legolas as he gravely realized what had bechanced.

"They will watch for him from the White Tower...but he will never return," murmured Aragorn solemnly, resting back upon his heels. Gimli walked to the Ranger, placing a comforting hand atop his shoulder, Legolas soon followed in his stead. Many moments of silence passed, the three companions gazing at the fallen one. _At least he is at peace_...Legolas thought, observing the look of peacefulness that graced Boromir's reposed features. But Legolas' own expression was one that was slightly puzzled. He had not been forced to comprehend such a thing as death, save in the case of Gandalf, for in the longevity of his own life, he scarcely faced such tragedy. Death was a thing he would never truly understand...even if his soul were to depart his physical form, it was not the same as mortality. Nevertheless, the ever existent sense of loss that accompanies demise still plagued him. A man was gone, never to rejoin those of the living.

This train of thought was broken by a sudden pat Legolas received to the small of his back from Gimli; an attempt to offer solace.

"We will send him down the Anduin. A begrimed grave deep in the ground is not fitting of him," said Aragorn lamentably as he got to his feet. Legolas and Gimli nodded. "And what has become of the Ringbearer?" Asked Aragorn quietly, wiping a few tears with the back of his sleeve.

"He has left us. Legolas guided him safely to the boats, and he departed...with Sam. And he wishes us not to follow."

"So follow we must not, Master Dwarf...for he is beyond our aid. But what of Merry and Pippin?" Questioned Legolas in a hushed tone, for gloom clung tightly to all.

"Boromir has said that the Uruk-hai have taken them captive," Aragorn said mirthlessly. With that, for nothing more was to be said, the three set about constructing a makeshift stretcher with use of their cloaks. Placing the lifeless body atop it, they trekked slowly back to the boats, all in utter silence. Carefully, Legolas and Aragorn lowered Boromir into the boat, lying him across the bottom with his own cloak draped beneath him. The arrows that had taken his life were removed and the cloth he wore was cleaned as best was possible. His arms they crossed across his chest, placing his sword betwixt his overlapping hands, as well as the horn of Gondor. All his possessions were lain securely about him, as were the various armaments of the foes he had slain. And so, when all was done that could be, the boat was gently guided to the current of the Anduin, and thereby flowed to the falls of Rauros.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," said Aragorn. Gimli nodded and bowed his head in quiet agreement, removing his helmet in respect. Legolas placed a hand upon his heart a moment and sang softly his own barely audible lament, for this was wont of many elves. To sing.

"_Cela Gondorion. Aglarebui le dagnirant _

_a aglareb le na gurthesse. Nenath peda _

_firith le coi. Raena tenn' lanthiro Rauros..._

_Raena le dór...raena vilya a ae...a ilye im. _

_ Anor na le roch nor menelath. _

_Namárië, Mellon nin."_

When the boat had drifted too far for the eye to see, the three companions turned towards each other, knowing not which way their path lie_. _The Ringbearer was gone, and with him had gone his fellow traveler. Merry and Pippin were gone as well, and Boromir no longer amongst the living. The weight of the impending threat had vanished, for a vast majority of the Uruk-hai had turned back to where they came, having captured what they came for, but a new and heavier burden had been wrought in their place. A life had been lost and two kindred spirits had been swept away. Knowing not where to turn, the three companions headed back to the former camp. Throughout this walk Legolas sprinted here and there amongst the trees, disappearing for a time and returning again to Aragorn and Gimli with a fuller quiver of arrows, though it was considerably emptier than once it had been. The arrows within it clattered about as he stepped for many arrows had been lost and there was empty space there still. Once at the camp a scarce few supplies were gathered; only what was truly needed.

"Where do we go? Do we return from whence we came...or do we follow our friends?" Asked Gimli.

"I will not abandon Merry and Pippin," stated Legolas unwaveringly, whilst he absently rested a hand upon his own throbbing shoulder.

"Then it is decided, if all choose to follow. We will seek to rescue our friends. We will not forsake them when we have strength still in us," said Aragorn, turning away from the camp. Little did he know that a certain Elf's strength was waning by the moment. Nevertheless, Legolas was spry to follow in the Ranger's footsteps after drawing a deep breath. Espying the Elf's hand moving then and again to his injuries, Gimli was quick to react. Stepping forth with his stout legs, he caught up with Aragorn who he pulled to his lower level of height.

"I believe that all of us do not, in fact, have strength still in us," he whispered into the Ranger's ear, barely audibly. With an understanding nod, Aragorn spun on his heel and confirmed that Legolas' pace was, indeed, noticeably slower than was habitual, though he tried hard to mask it. Now, for the first time, Aragorn spied the crude bandage that Legolas had so hastily bound about the place where the Uruk's arrow had spited him. Shaking his head in disapproval, he walked straight up to the unsuspecting Elf and unceremoniously seized him by a pointed ear. Legolas gave a cry of surprise. Using this element of surprise to his aid, Aragorn forced Legolas into a prostrated position on the ground. Legolas gasped, but his expression soon became more heated.

"What are you doing?!" Demanded the Mirkwood Prince from his somewhat sprawled, and very unprincelike, position on the grass.

"And you thought not to tell me," accused the Ranger. Legolas hearkened not, instead instantly sat up, but Aragorn firmly grasped his shoulders, mindful of the wound that was clearly visible.

"It is merely a scratch," Legolas retorted, again trying to stand unsuccessfully and uncharacteristically attempting to squirm away from Aragorn's taut grip. But alas, for Legolas' sake, tho' it would do him much good to be tended to no matter what amount of refusal he spoke, the Ranger was too powerful. Strong though he was, Aragorn did have the size advantage, for Legolas' form was long and slender where Aragorn was more heftily built and thus overcame him.

"Were it a scratch, my friend, it would have gone unnoticed," said Aragorn, in a good natured, though slightly graveled tone._ This situation is becoming all too familiar...if he would only admit to needing at least a moment's rest, I would be contented, _thought Aragorn with a sigh._ He is too stubborn for his own good_. Little did he know he was not the only one thinking such. Knowing full well that if the Elf was not held still he would surely scamper up a tree and reject further treatment, Aragorn turned to the Dwarf standing near him. "Gimli, I am in need of your assistance." And thus the duty of restraining Legolas was then handed over to Gimli, who took it upon himself to perform the obligation to its fullest while Aragorn rummaged for his healing supplies.

"But what of Merry and Pippin? Surely you do not wish to let their trail grow cold only to needlessly tend to an injury that needs no tending?" Offered the Elf, sincerely worried for his Halfing friends.

"I fear that no matter how you or I exert ourselves to reach them, their trail will grow cold regardless. In any case, we know not their condition, whilst I know yours. It would be more of a burden to shoulder an unconscious Elf aftermost he collapsed from blood loss then to tend to him at present," replied Aragorn sensibly, but all and all sympathetic for his Elf confident. It had never been by free will that the Prince of Mirkwood accepted treatment willingly. If that day were ever to come, Aragorn knew he would certainly be consumed with worry for Legolas' well being, seeing as it would take a fatal blow for the given to occur. And even then, the Ranger had his doubts.

At last Legolas let his form go slack, for the incessant movement had caused a great deal of pain to his side, which had become unbound, and Gimli no longer had to trouble himself with wrestling to keep him still, though the Dwarf still kept a watchful eye pressed on the Elf. Brushing away the glower he received from Legolas' direction, he proceeded to unbind the crudely wrapped wound and draw back the suede jerkin, as had been done that morn, to examine the injury.

The Ranger cringed outwardly and wondered just how Legolas had managed to move about without complaint, even insist on continuing onwards, upon seeing Legolas' shoulder. It appeared that the arrow had not been removed immediately and thereby moved astir while still burrowed into the shoulder. Because of the poor make of the Uruk-hai arrows, or rather, intentional poor make, splinters had lodged themselves about the skin nearest where the arrow had struck. Evidently, the bone had prevented the shaft from protruding out the other side. Aragorn's mind sadly flashed to the site of Boromir's lifeless body and he frowned at the thought of Legolas meeting such a cruel twist of fate. His companions death weighed heavy on his shoulders, and this burthen would not soon leave him. So now, he felt all the more compelled to insure the health of those around him was secure. With a shake of his head, he returned to his work. Taking up a cloth, he soaked it in cool water from his flask and, after careful removal of all splinters, washed away the dried blood and stopped all possible bleeding.

Hesitantly, he brought the needle to the Elf's fair skin, but knowing there was no other option, carried on. Legolas swiftly turned towards the place being stitched immediately after the needle touched his flesh. His bright orbs watched with intense curiosity, though his brow continued to furrow as the Ranger did what was necessary. Quite a few stitches later, Aragorn bit of the remainder of the thread and spread a balm, that stung rather dreadfully, across the stitched area. He went on to check Legolas' freshly bruised and already ailed side. Throwing a frown of slight annoyance in the Elf's direction, he received only a shrug in response.

Affirming that nothing was out of place, he re-wrapped Legolas' torso and abdomen and gave him a pat on the leg to signify that he was at last finished. Pulling his jerkin and undershirt snugly, yet gingerly, over his shoulder, Legolas stiffly got to his feet.

"Well, that was not so bad, now was it, eh, laddie?" Asked Gimli, giving a nudge to Aragorn's patient, as he could be called at this point.

"Yes. It was. And Aragorn?"

"Hmm?"

"You will make a fine mother."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Translations:

"_Flow away, Son of Gondor. Gloriously thou fought _

_and glorious thou art in death. (The)waters speak_

_ thy ending...wander the waterfall of Rauros..._

_wander to thy land...wander the sky and the sea...and all in between. _

_The fading Sun is thy horse to ride to (the) heavens."_

_Farewell, my friend._"

_Raugo naug = Demon (of a) Dwarf _

At long last another chapter!!! I really did try to update all week! Truly, I did! I had the flu! And then, the next time I sat down at the computer 'poof!!' the power goes out! But school ended today! So I'm free for the rest of the summer...with the exception of camp that I mentioned earlier. Well, I hope you liked it! I PROMISE I'll update faster this time around...

I realize this is becoming somewhat redundant...but THANK YOU for all the reviews, everyone! They're so encouraging.

Deana: Thanks a billion. I was only able to glance at your stories before I was shooed away from the computer by my sibling...but from what I got to read I can honestly say I thought they were BRILLIANT. Now that I don't have teachers hounding me for work, I can read them in their entirety. Yay.

eryn lasgalen elf: Lol. I suppose Frodo can get annoying after awhile. Thanks a bunch...your name is cool too! Greenwood the Great elf, right?

DJ: Wow! Chile? I had no idea I had readers in South America! Don't worry about your English, it's fine! Thank you sooo much. Say hi to everyone for me!

Orliey: Gimli saved the day! I hadn't had much of our favorite Dwarf in the previous chapters, with the exception of a few words here and there and thought he needed to show his worth somehow. Blushes... Thank you.

Kelsey: I'm glad I got Legolas right. Again, thanks so much for your kind words. Yup, Legolas is certainly needed with Aragorn...and Frodo does have Sam...although he may be a bit of a burden at times, he's a good companion. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

LadyKorana: Glad you corrected me! I wouldn't want to go about saying the wrong thing...ahem...again. It's an interesting change...I wonder why Peter Jackson did it?

Tears of Eternal Darkness: Will do, and as quickly as possible...well, I said that last time and it took me a week...I won't let that happen again!

randomramblings: Thank you!!

Gemini969: Again, thanks so much.

Bookworm, .303: Thanks a bunch, I'm so glad you're enjoying. Oh! I checked out your own story, East and West, as you know...and it's absolutely wonderful. I can't wait for you to update...and you left us with a cliffhanger too! Lol.

Boromir: Thanks!! I hope he'll be alright!

And on to the next chapter! Hopefully there won't be anymore power outages at my house! I need my computer. Till next time!

-Jamie (lintu...)

P.S. Did anyone notice my incorrect spelling of the word 'foul' in the last chapters? I thought it funny...I wrote 'fowl' meaning 'bird.' In any case, 'foul' was intended. I suppose that happens when you choose to write at four in the morning, ne?


	11. Passage of the Emyn Muil

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters within Lord of the Rings. They are all the work of the amazing Professor J.R.R. Tolkien!!!! (Heh, and we can't forget Peter Jackson and Newline Cinemas...) I'm not earning anything from this, except maybe amusement. Please read and review if you have time. Onward to the story then....

The Elven boats glided easily across the quickening waters as the two Hobbits paddled the leaf-like oars in a maneuvering fashion down the western arm of the Anduin. Around them could be seen nothing but the browns and greens of the trees and at times, various roots ever reaching toward the cool waters. The two companions had departed with heavy hearts, even more so at the manner of it, but Frodo supposed they could not have chosen a better time. It seemed, as they passed the seemingly e'er joyless cliffs of Tol Brandir, that all obvious signs of battle had vanished, though the trees still whispered amongst themselves. Of the lingering essence the impure creatures wandering the greenness about them had left behind they spoke. The rustling of their leaves was akin to the crinkling of displeased noses.

As Rauros neared, for it was inevitable that sooner or later the river would plunge itself over the falls, the booming noise of the water increased, as did the current. Even with Sam's assistance, passage to the far shore was of some difficulty. Luckily, Anduin was in fairly good spirits that day, and granted them such passage at the price of this strife. For a moment, Frodo wondered if the river was motivated solely because it knew of what evil its passenger carried around his neck and was anxious to rid itself of it.

Upon reaching the shore, the two banked their boat on the southern slope of Amon Lhaw. Sam took each step upon the firm ground with mighty appreciation, for he much hated to be in boats; Gimli and Legolas' fall from their own had done little to vanquish this uneasiness. And, although he regarded the Elves' craftsmanship of the vessels with great respect, had no reserves about hiding them and being rid them. And so it was that Frodo could head onwards, well aware of the shadow he was entering, toward the Emyn Muil and thereby to Mt. Doom and the baleful land of Mordor.

For the remainder of the Fellowship, their travels were less ominous, though no less strenuous. It was with a watchful eye that the Ranger had let their small company continue onward. Had he had his way, they would not have journeyed further, for the sun would soon be setting, but Legolas had been insistent that they not tarry, and Aragorn knew well not to dismiss the Elf's requests. Although, he had a growing suspicion that Legolas' advocations to move onward were merely a devise to divert attention from the Elf's injuries. It was likely that this was the case. In Legolas' mind, his pride had been somewhat dented by Aragorn's forceful actions taken to restrain and tend to injuries. But he was thankful, nonetheless. In any case, tending to Legolas had offered some distraction from the grief that was felt by all because of Boromir's death. Aragorn found that if he kept his hands busy, his mind would be eased mildly, and Legolas had been willing to offer this...although he had been hesitant about the means of doing so. It was one of the reasons the Elf had been able to restrain himself from responding to Aragorn's tackle with a swift punch. Because he had known, it would offer some solace.

But now, they were traveling thenceforth, and their minds were given leeway to wander. In hopes of distracting himself, Legolas sang quietly. Aragorn contented himself with keeping an eye on Legolas, for he knew that he had not healed anywhere near entirely. Gimli did much the same, though on a slightly more deflected manner, for his stout legs gave him trouble in his fray against the strewn roots and debris that littered the forest floor. Indeed, it was much like a battle, and because of the loud steps and occasional curses that the Dwarf expelled, he unknowingly dispelled some of the gravity that hung about the three like a thick fog. Legolas felt the corners of his mouth twinge upwards and he begrudgingly disregarded the burning stares he could feel pressing on his back from both his confidants, knowing, at least, that they meant well, however bothersome it was. Instead, Legolas focused closely on the distinguishable trail left by the Uruk-hai. It would have been an easy task to track most anyone, with the exception of a Ranger or an Elf, in this array of leaves. Footsteps were left everywhere, marring the otherwise serene forest.

The pace at which the Ranger had demanded they travel forth at was gruelingly slow for the Elf, and he could feel Merry and Pippin's presence growing farther by the moment. The Uruk-hai seemed to have an endless supply of vigor, and Legolas wondered at what new devilry this was. The Uruks themselves had been a jarring sight. Generally, a single arrow would have felled an Orc, but it had not been the case. Their hides were thicker and their potencies still stronger. Legolas silently cursed himself for not realizing this sooner; it would have saved them much time that had been wasted on tending his injuries, most of which he had deemed unworthy of more than a passing glance. Chancing a glimpse at his shoulder and side, he reprimanded himself after unexpectedly finding that his hand had unknowingly moved to rest on his torso. He recoiled instantly, as one does from the licks of hot flames.

In the fading light and growing looming shadows cast about the thinning trees, Aragorn had seen all. Though the Elf's form had been silhouetted somewhat against the darkening sky and his body outlined with an orangish tinge, it had been easy to see where his hand lie. Even easier to see had been the way the hand had lingered there before quickly withdrawing. It was obvious that Legolas wished not to make his weakness known, though it was already apparent enough even for unskilled eyes. After all, was it not Gimli who initially brought Legolas' struggles to attention? The Dwarf was not well famed for his perceptiveness, and even he had been aware.

Yet when Aragorn would pause, it was always Legolas who was exhorting him onwards, when perchance these places should have been reversed. But, after the Elf continuously replied to Aragorn's incessant pries concerning the Elf's health in the positive, the Ranger reluctantly allowed them to continue further. All of which being much to Gimli's displeasure.

Legolas promised he would keep his condition in mind and not over exert himself. And so they traveled yet into the West and into the Emyn Muil. The sun painted the clouds forrader with beautiful pastels of orange, purple and pinkish wisps border lining the deep blue and black that night had begun to diffuse across the darkening sky. And this was a hopeful sight when little hope was to be found. Already the stars and moon had peered through the withering of day and had begun to show their own true brightness, faint though it was at the moment. So for a time, the grey bleakness of the western Emyn Muil that lied ahead was masked by an array of beauty. For this all were thankful.

The trees were presently becoming sparser, to Legolas' slight dismay, as they encroached upon the ragged and hilly landscape, though it was still set some ways in the distance. His long, slender legs carried him swiftly, but as soon as the trek became more inclined, unusual weariness set in and he was soon forced to drop back to travel behind Aragorn. Elf's thigh, luckily, had been quick to right itself somewhat. It had not healed, of course, but it was better off than it had been, and did not pain him to such a degree as other injuries did. And the wound was closed with no bleeding. Other wounds, though, were less quick to right themselves. The new difficulty of running for the Elf became increasingly perceptible to his companions. Legolas' long strides became progressively shorter to the extent that he very nearly ambled along behind the Ranger, with Gimli ever at his back. Every part of the Elf's body seemed to cry for rest, save his mouth for he voiced no complaint. His eyes, however, still shone with determination.

And this was why Aragorn allowed them to continue, though only a while longer. He knew Legolas would not permit rest while strength was still in them. Aragorn's existing goal was to follow the Uruk-hai tracks for as long as possible, while still keeping a vigilant eye on the Elf. Hopefully, the trail would lead to a valley of some sort, and they could cease their arduous climb. Not for his own sake, certainly, but for his companion's. Soon after, these hopes were met, although the fading of the Uruk trail was disheartening, but a valley spread itself below, with steep slopes around it which would do well to block any wind. He knew this was the place to stop, for the climb to this particular crest had been steep and difficult, and likely wearying. Aragorn turned abruptly to see an unusual sight, though more familiar of late. He came near face to face with the down turned brow of his Elf comrade.

"It is high time we stopped," announced Aragorn firmly. He had come to a halt as soon as they had come abreast the spread of the valley.

"Anor is not yet set entirely...there is still light by which we can travel. The stars and moon will grant us their light in the sun's absence. Stopping is unnecessary. You know this," replied Legolas, forced to an unexpected hitch at Aragorn's heels.

"Mayhap this is true...but whether the sun, or moon or stars, shone for us I would still bid us stop,"

"But..."

"There is nothing to it, princeling. If Aragorn says we're stopping, then we're stopping. And I, for one, rule in his favor. I know not what you think, but I value my rest," interrupted Gimli in a huffed and uneven voice as he blundered down the crest hindermost to the other considerably taller companions. The Dwarf rested his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. "We are stopping, right, Aragorn?" He continued, looking to the Ranger with hopeful eyes.

"We most certainly are." His tone was decided, and once Aragorn, son of Arathorn, was decided upon something, it was not oft that he went back on his words.

"But there is no need!" Said Legolas, watching anxiously as the sun set still deeper behind the grey hills of the Emyn Muil.

"You of all people should be asking to stop, lad," retorted Gimli with more than a fringe of agitation in his tone, his voice as gruff as ever. With that he gave Legolas a pat to the small of his back. "You need to rest, whether you'll admit it or not." The Elf shot his stout friend a glare that would send a Warg scrambling away with fear for its life.

"I will not have Merry and Pippin suffer at the hands of those disgusting creatures on my part." Legolas was becoming more and more irritated and wanted desperately to continue onward. The thought of the two young Hobbits, who had always acted with innocence and mirth, offering naught but friendly company for all those around them, being held captive by the filth of Isengard sickened him.

"Nor would I, Legolas, nor would I. But you are injured! You must realize this and you must take rest!"

"I realize it well enough! Aragorn, they are enduring enough because I tarried!" At this, both Aragorn and Gimli realized more fully the reasons behind the Elf's travail to this point. "If I had not been so foolish to become aggrieved in a mere fray mayhap I could have reached them in time! I will not see another death!"

"Legolas..." Aragorn had not known Boromir's death had so affected the Elf. At last, the true pain Legolas was feeling dawned on him. _For me, though I grieve his death horribly...I am mortal...I will be haunted with his passing only until the ending of my days...but for an Elf it is not so. He will live forever...forever to ponder his grief_...

"They are innocents...mere fledglings who should never have been brought into this!" Legolas' knuckles were white with tension from the taut grip he held around his bow.

"Legolas, you must come to reason! For their sakes if not your own! We may miss a sign left by them in the dark hours of night. The trail is already enshrouded."

"Aragorn is right. We will continue our search with the coming of the morn. All will come to right, Legolas, calm yourself. What now of the fabled composure of Elves? " Said Gimli, in an attempt to jest the Elf out of this uncharacteristic state of anger. Though Legolas did becalm himself somewhat, his ire simmered just beneath. Forsooth, he was ashamed of his outburst, but knew more than anything that what was spoken by his companions was truth. More so, he knew they spoke wisely. The sun had nearly disappeared; only a barely noticeable gleam of purple near the horizon left evidence of that day. It would aid them not in a search for signs that would go unnoticed by most even in full daylight. The stars offered little avail for the skies were overcast, the moon hardly showing its own face from beneath a veil of cloud. And the moon offered only minimal illumination, only enough to give the scarce grass an even scantier gleam.

"So be it," was the Elf's heated reply before he turned away. "I will take first watch," he mumbled with his back turned to his companions and eyes penetrating the cloud cover to gaze upon the stars.

"Nay, my friend, you need not..." began Aragorn, for he had no doubt in his mind that the Elf needed rest, one not burdened by any task, big or small. Upon hearing this, Legolas whirled to face Aragorn in a flourish of golden hair and pierced him deeply with cold eyes, gleaming eerily in the few shafts of moonlight that escaped the clouds. Anger glowed from deep within, though its source was more the Elf's own frustration than true wrath towards his friends.

"I will do what I will." With that, the Elf stormed up the crest from whence they had come and nearly vanished into the darkness. He was nigh indiscernible, standing alone atop the incline, save for the glistering outline of his long form against the moonshine.

Aragorn would have followed after him were it not for Gimli, who bade him let the Elf be. And so, though he wished not to, he did just that. Instead, since the air had grown cold quickly, sneaking up on the three companions, Aragorn readied a fire from what supplies he had. Luckily, there was kindling to be found, and to a much lesser extent, there was wood...or at least substance that would make do. Once the fire was burning passably brightly, in comparison to the darkness that surrounded them, the Dwarf spread out his bedroll. Gimli, though he was concerned unfathomably for Legolas, seemed to find sleep easily no matter what the situation and so was snoring in good time. The Ranger too set out his bedroll, but sleep did not find him.

Settling near the fire's edge in a cross-legged fashion Aragorn took to thought, gazing profoundly into the dancing flames. For a time he merely sat, his chin cupped in a hand, and contented himself with listening to the loud snores at his side. When sleep still came not, he took out his pipe and sat yet longer, occasionally chancing a glance in the Elf's direction. It appeared that Legolas sat in much the same way the Ranger did, though his eyes were fixed on the sky.

For Legolas, the night was not cold, but merely a bit chilling, and this he did not mind. In fact, the temperature was moderately soothing. The stars, though hardly visible, were offering some consolation. He took a deep breath of the wintry-like night air before foundering back against the ground, watching as he exhaled, the air plume into a white wisp and fade slowly away. Both hands came to rest absently upon his side.

Aragorn, finally unable to bear the utter silence a moment longer, abandoned his pipe and the fire and trekked up the slope of the hill. The Elf heard his footsteps long before he reached the top, but disregarded them. The Ranger stopped, planting both feet firmly just above the place where Legolas lay.

"Forgive me," whispered the Elf before Aragorn could speak. Another silence followed, and continued to the point where Aragorn almost could endure it no more, but just before he spoke, Legolas beat him to words. "I should not have acted so," Legolas pried his eyes from the sky and gazed instead up at the Ranger.

"You are forgiven...although you have done nothing to require my forgiveness, _mellon nin._ What plagues you so?" Legolas did not speak, but the silence spoke for him and gave words to his thoughts. "Blame not yourself...aught could have been done to prevent what has betided. You led Frodo safely to the banks of Anduin and set him on his way...You did well." Muteness commenced, and the Elf seemed to be pondering these words. Though he did not agree with them entirely, he knew ruing was no solution. No one could see all ends, and so, in turn, no one can prevent all ends. At length, Legolas resolved that the best resolution would be to shoulder his burthens and carry on. With a sigh, Legolas sat up, though slightly stiffly. Sitting up had put a sudden strain upon his torso that drained the strength he had amassed. Aragorn shivered where he stood, the cold air seeping into his bones.

"Your words bring little comfort..." the Elf heaved another sigh, "but what has happened, has happened...no avail will come from regretting past actions when I cannot alter yore. "

Getting to his feet, Legolas scanned the area once more before heading down the hill and leaving his lonely perch behind, Aragorn followed him closely, wrapping his cloak closely about him. There seemed to be no danger about, although his Elven senses were constantly on alert. He knew that the Uruk-hai had not stopped for things so delaying as rest and had used the night to their vantage. Shadow gave them concealment from eyes that would otherwise have discovered them.

"How fare you? Does your side still beset you? And what of your shoulder," whispered the Ranger, not wishing for his voice to wake the sleeping Dwarf. This night was empty, and all noise was given generous resound. The Elf groaned.

"You beset me more than anything, nagging me as a mother would her child, just as I have said before," was the Elf's evasive reply.

"You have avoided my question, just as a _guilty_ child would." Aragorn dubiously placed a hand lightly on Legolas' afflicted side. The Elf hissed through clenched teeth. "It would be far simpler would you merely answer my questions."

"Nay, you are relentless," grumbled Legolas as they came well-nigh the fire and the slumbering Dwarf. Gimli's snores reverberated throughout the silent night, giving the mighty footsteps of the Mûmak of Harad a fair gainsay as far as loudness went, though not so much size. Before Legolas could take a seat, he felt a swift hand brush past his shoulder and grab hold of his ear, jerking him to a halt. "Aragorn, release me, ere I result to force."

"Aye, I shall, when you tell me how your injuries ail thee. Accuse me of being a mother and I will act likewise."

"I assure you I am fine." Aragorn's constant attentiveness was beginning to wear thin the Elf's patience, much as a growing river erodes away the river rock.

"Your display earlier is not testament to this," the Ranger pressed. He knew what Legolas spoke was not so; Legolas could not be fine. For him to show outward signs of weakness was quite unheard of, and it had alarmed Aragorn to catch a glimpse of the unsteadiness with which the Elf had run. It was true, their path now lead them through rough terrain, but little worse than Caradhras, and here, at least, there was no harsh cold. Legolas had walked atop the snowy pass with little cares; indeed, throughout that brief passage he had been the most lighthearted of all. Were Legolas in complete health, Aragorn knew he would be bounding from rock to rock.

"If you are seeking praise for your healing, you will receive little of it. I am grateful yes, but there is no need for interrogation, a forceful one much less. Think not that your lidless watch has gone unnoticed," replied Legolas, subduing his irritation and brushing away the Ranger's hand. He sat down completely, just out of range of the fire light, though not entirely untouchable by the flickering shadows it cast.

"You have been watched because I do not trust your well being onto yourself. You would have yourself collapsing from exhaustion before you opted to rest. We fear for you, Gimli and I, and

would not lose more of our company. So I ask you again, how fare you?"

"Very well... if it will content you and cease your invasive inquiries... the flesh wounds I received initially...from the Uruk-hai I encountered foremost, have already begun to heal. My shoulder is bothersome at times, but nothing of importance..."

"And what of your side? Broken bones are not to be trifled with, particularly those in such vital places." For a time, no one spoke, and the only sound the world offered was the crackling of fire and the sounds of breaths being drawn.

"My side pains me still," said Legolas in a whisper, but Aragorn did not fail to hear.

"Then we must proceed with caution."

"So long as your eyes are kept to the Uruk tracks and not me, I will not contend." As Legolas finished his sentence, Gimli gave a loud grunt, seeming almost that he knew the Elf was too stubborn for such. Both Legolas and Aragorn turned sharply at the sudden noise, their conversation abruptly ending. Legolas could feel his lips curling upwards and though he tried to stifle it, he could not hold back a musical laugh that filled the night air.

"I am glad to see our Dwarf friend has no reserves when it comes to sleeping, even in such troubling times as these."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, there you are...the eleventh chapter. I hope you liked it. Everyone so far has been so nice! Thank you for all of the reviews, and thank you to any silent readers out there, for that matter.

Deana: 2:30?? Eep. My parents always scold me for being on the computer late at night...well, technically early in the morning. Lol. The other night I was shooed away from the computer and simply contented myself with watching FotR Extended Edition at five in the morning. And by the way, I absolutely love your stories and writing.

Orliey: I'm really glad you're enjoying. I'm also really glad you liked Legolas' point of view concerning Boromir's death. I hope I did that right. Ah, poor Legolas is right. But I'm sure he'll get a break sooner or later.

Gemini969: Really glad you like it. I'm really trying to improve my writing as I go...I hope it's working. Thanks so much.

DJ: Thank you!!!! I can't believe it! Chile! Venezuela! And Brazil! That's amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll try and work on lengthening the chapters...especially before I go off to camp.

Boromir: Yup...they're still grieving for you. I'm so happy you're liking the story.

Kelsey: Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm quite literally blushing right now. Lol, Legolas is always doing things to anger his nurse. I do want to add more to the plot, but of course, I always want to stay within Tolkien's boundaries. I hope I'm doing that.

Gismo: I'm so glad you reviewed! I love to hear peoples' reactions...especially when they're so kind as yours was! I'm usually a bit scared to review work, too, so don't worry, you're not alone. The Netherlands!!! Wow! You've really made my day...thanks so much.

Celebrean: That's okay...Three days till school is out?? Well, it's out now, is it not? Congratulations! Lol. And you got a party! It sounds like fun! The power went out where you live!? Odd. It only went out once here, luckily...ah, cord phones. Thanks a bunch.

Ithildiel: Thank you for the review! Lol. I always mentally slap myself when I reread my work after it has been posted. But...alas, these are the consequences of editing when you're sleep deprived. I would get myself a beta...but I've never had one before...and it might be a hassle? We'll see, lol. Thanks for the 'bore' thing...I'll be sure to watch for that. Oooh...and I got your email! Thank you even more! Lol. My muse is well trained indeed. And I can't wait for you to update!! What is going to happen to Erethien? My pen name translates (in Quenya) to _Swiftly Sing the Bows of Elves. _But technically...the Quenya word for _bow_ is _cú, _while _lúva_ is bow, as in the curve in Tengwar letters (which looks remarkably resembling of a bow). But personally, I found the word _lúvasi_ (_si_ being used for plurals) more appealing than _cúsi._ So you'll have to excuse my somewhat 'improper' Elvish. I wanted it to flow smoothly, and established that it sounded better with _lúvasi. _ English lessons in Minnesota? Well...I'd imagine they're much the same to what others have. Actually...I already miss my English teacher...Lol. I'm moving on to highschool next year, so I'll have a different teacher. Sniffle. I'm blushing now even deeper than I was before after what you said! Thank you!

Tears of Eternal Darkness: Glad you like! I hope my updates are quick enough.

eryn lasgalen elf: I wouldn't mind having a spider, myself. Particularly one from Mirkwood. Lol. Well...I just explained my pen name above. I have an absolutely horrid memory, myself. Half the time I can't remember what I was saying moments before when talking to friends.

Lotr-chan: Aha! I know you! Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my sister, Maddie...who has been the source of any (well, most) delayed updates. Anyways...thanks a bunch for the review. It's no use trying to hide behind a pen name, I know it's you. Ah, yes...our computer. I'll throw a shoe at it, just for you.

Signed ( ) : Well, I'm going to take a quick guess at who this is. Sydney? Lol. Will do. Thanks a bunch.

Well, I've got to go start chapter twelve...and watch the extras of FotR extended edition once more. Till next time!

-Jamie (Lintu...)


	12. Leaves of Lorien and the Rohirrim

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters within Lord of the Rings. They are all the work of the amazing Professor J.R.R. Tolkien!!!! (Heh, and we can't forget Peter Jackson and Newline Cinemas...) I'm not earning anything from this, except maybe amusement. Please read and review if you have time. Onward to the story then....

The three hunters set out ere the rising of the sun. The trail they had followed thus far had vanished from the land. They had been somewhat at a loss for which way they had best turn. Southward toward the Entwash or Northward to take a straighter way to the Uruk's destination? By Aragorn's counsel, they had chosen the Northward path, into the land of the Horse-lords and perhaps even to Fangorn, for by this way, the Uruk-hai would make a swifter passage to Isengard. So they continued yet, in the dim nigh before the sun's wake while the stars and moon twinkled faintly in the cloak of darkness. It was yet ragged where they traveled, for they had not reached the greenness of the plains of Rohan, and the path they followed was still somewhat enshrouded from them. But Aragorn traveled carefully, oftentimes retracing steps and running hunched over as to keep a closer eye on the ground leading to the western ridge. He would not miss a sign. Legolas traveled some ways ahead, for the rest, however he denied it, had restored much strength though not so much that he was contented with it.

Whilst they traveled, they came upon a puzzling sight. Foul folk which they followed were found quite dead, their bodies had seemed like naught but black boulders from afar, but they proved to be something of more disarray. They were too far from Minas Tirith and the Rohirrim scarcely traveled here, so who, then, could have slain the creatures? Aragorn, at length, resolved that though the actual slayers appeared to be the enemies of their similar foe, they were certainly not friends. More likely, it had been a quarrel between colliding forces. So they continued onward, leaving the bodies behind them.

At last, near a small stream, they found again clearer tracks of the Uruk-hai. Their path was made all the clearer by the assortment of things left behind and strewn about the trampled earth. And with this new discovery it seemed almost that the sun came to greet them and shed its light about them. Far off to the south could be seen a shroud of purple and colors of much beauty tinged about the edges of the White Mountains nigh to Gondor. Some short ways after this, the land became suddenly more ragged and declined quickly into a sheer cliff. The company had reached the East Wall of Rohan and as far as the eyes could see there were plains of lush greenness.

Legolas, though he made the climb downwards swifter than any man could, had been considerably slower than he would were his condition sounder. Generally, Legolas being known to be in high spirits, at least outwardly, would have leapt from one rock to the next with ease. Aragorn watched him with scrupulous and nigh unblinking eyes, as had been the case since they departed Amon Hen and Gimli watched both companions from his place some ways hindmost them. The Ranger sighed, knowing firstly that even if he could force the Elf to stop, it would be an unwise decision, and one that was not available to them if they truly wished to save the Hobbits. Not far after this, the Emyn Muil came to a very abrupt stop and the plains themselves were upon them. Even as they had neared, Legolas' down turned lips twinged upwards, for now, at least, lush grass blanketed the ground instead of merely rock and dirt. This land was far fairer and would grant much needed speed unto those that ran across its vastness. The sun shone brightly for them and they used it to their full vantage, and much time spent on rest was repented for. And during this, the three came upon a more hopeful sight even than the great eagle Legolas had spoken of ere they reached the grasslands. Aragorn had bid the other two companions wait whilst he had run over to whatever it is had caught his eye; were it even the sunlight's attempt at befooling his eyes he would not let it pass.

And it was forsooth a very fortunate thing he did not pass it by, for a small brooch that many would have passed by with naught more than passing glances was lifted from the dirt. A leaf of Lothlórien where no trees were to be found. It was stamped deep within the mud and earthen footprints of the Uruk host and barely visible save for those that searched for such a thing. It had been good indeed that they had not traveled this place by the scant light of the stars and moon, for it was some ways from the main tracks and quite hidden. With this new hope kindled from a fading candle in their hearts they went all the swifter until the light about them rather than inside them failed and a hard decision barred their way.

"Do we stop to rest or carry onwards during the dark of night?" Asked Aragorn at length, stopping Legolas and speaking loud enough for Gimli to hear even though he still hastened in their stead.

"Surely," began Gimli in a huff from all his running, "even those we pursue must have needs for rest?"

"But these are no ordinary Orcs as you may see them, Master Dwarf. They are a strange folk and the name Uruk-hai better suits them. But Orcs scarcely travel during the daylight hours yet these creatures do, without halt. They will not stop for rest during the night, the time which they favor."

"We may go amiss the path we follow during darkness," argued the Dwarf, the intended firm effect lessened somewhat by his loss of breath.

"Nay, the path goes straight..."

"I do not underestimate the far-sight of Elves, but not even thine own eyne could see so little a thing as a footprint in the far distance afore us, much less a brooch. And what if one of the Halflings were to escape once more? The darkness would enshroud his path from us."

"I think not that there will be another escape, save if we are the ones to devise it. The Hobbits' captors will not let them out of their sight anew."

"But Gimli does speak the truth, and darkness will not aid us in the least. I would that we had some light to travel by, but we do not, else I would not bid us stop till Merry and Pippin were safe with us once more and all their captors slain. But there is yet one thing more that we have not factored in," and at this Aragorn turned to Legolas, who still stared anxiously in the direction he yearned to continue in, "Legolas, whether you like it or not, your condition is this factor. Though you are averse to stop, you also tip the scale and persuade me to contend against you."

"Ai, Valar, can I never escape this? If I am indeed that final factor then should not it be I who has the last say in this?" Cried Legolas, his brow furrowing downwards in frustration. "True, we may miss a sign, but as I have said before, I doubt another escape will bechance and even so, we risk more by lengthening the distance between ourselves and our foe than by traveling without light," he continued, gesturing in the way the tracks faded into the now thickening night and further to the host they chased.

"My friend, a fool you are if you say you can continue this toilsome run posthaste. I have granted you more wisdom in my mind than you deserve, then. We know what it is you would say and will believe naught of it," said the Dwarf, planting his feet firmly where he stood and shifting his weight to lean on the butt of his axe.

"Alas, now it is two against but one..." said the Elf at length, shaking his head in disapproval, "very well, then, Aragorn, I will follow your counsel, whatever it be, for though I long to travel onwards, I know we must stay together."

"It is a difficult decision, and one that I wish did fall to me, but the peril of missing something in the night is great and so I would bid us use this time to rest, if only for a short time." Upon hearing these words, Legolas sighed, disheartened to some extent, but did not argue further. Perhaps it was wisest to wait? But, then again, perhaps not? Who could say?

And so rest they did, at least Gimli and even Aragorn did. In truth, save for very fleeting moments, the Ranger had not slept since Tol Brandir, and though he too wished that they could draw nearer to the Uruk-hai during the night, he knew that their bodies, Elven or not, would fail them if they did not take their own strength into consideration. But Legolas did not join his comrades in a slumber and instead kept his senses entirely appendant upon the land about him. All this time he could feel the Uruk-hai growing farther and farther and with them went unwillingly the two young Hobbits.

Aragorn rose from his light sleep to see Legolas' form silhouetted against the rising sun, his back to his companions and eyes set across the plains. It seemed that Legolas, perhaps also in an act of defiance against the Ranger's will, had not rested throughout the whole of the night and to this, Aragorn could not help but sigh. As Aragorn roused Gimli from his deep sleep, the Elf did not tear his gaze from where he watched, though he was well aware of his comrade's stirring. With the assurance of the Dwarf's wake, Legolas began again the long run that would last all day, both Gimli and Aragorn following in his stead.

To everyone's displeasure, no new signs from the Hobbits were found during that day, and the sun betrayed the travelers before they could go as far as they wished. Once more, they stopped for the night, and once more Legolas protested to no avail. While two of the company slept, again one was left, staring into the endless black of night with eyes that tried desperately to part the blankness. When the sun rose again, Aragorn found the Elf standing in much the same manner as he had the previous night. At this, the Ranger began to wonder if it would not be wiser to give the Mirkwood Prince a blow to the head ere the sun set again, though he decided against this. Suffering the wrath of the son of Thranduil was not something that Aragorn wished to do.

"Something is nearing while that which we seek strays farther. Can you not sense it? A great host approaches very far in the distance," said Legolas after a long silence and much thought. Aragorn nodded, for he had indeed felt this, though his eyes were not keen enough to have seen it. The earth told him what his eyes could not.

So again they set out, though the land seemed to shake very faintly beneath their feet; a forewarning of something headed their way. Both Legolas and Aragorn had felt it and wondered just what it could be. Friends or foes were the two words that crossed their minds most oft. This question would soon be answered. Near midday, the trembling of the earth about them deepened greatly and seemed almost to become a rhythmic beat. And then all three could see the great company of horses that drew ever near them, though for Dwarf and man it seemed like naught more than a dark blur across the fields.

"Riders," said Aragorn, gazing deeply at the advancing horses, as they were now told to be, and of course, their riders. A smile graced Legolas' lips, for he had known far ahead of time what they were, and had counted there to be one hundred and five and three horses that ran free of passengers. The Elf wondered at this for a time, before informing Aragorn of what he saw. The Ranger told of the horseman that were quickly descending upon them, the Riders of Rohan. It was decided that they were already too near for any hopes of avoiding an encounter with them, and so they waited in silence, hidden amongst the grass and rock.

Soon the Rohirrim came into far clearer view, and it could be seen by all that the mounts they rode were fair indeed. For it was true that the horses of Rohan were most praised and wonderful among all Middle-earth, save, of course, the _Mearas_ themselves. The men that they bore were all tall and fair, as well, and each had a thick head of blond, braided back like the manes of their horses. They held spears and weapons and were clad in chain. They were upon the Aragorn and his companions swiftly, many galloping past, the mighty hooves beating against the earth. Though, it appeared that the presence of the three went unnoticed, or at least, it did until Aragorn stepped out from hiding and called to them.

"What news from the North, Riders?" At hearing this, all turned their horses as one and came quickly to encircle the three, their mail jangling as spears were brought forth. One man came forward, past the rest, to stand nigh those who stood in the center of all this. He sat tall upon a great steed and looked down from his perch as if to examine those in front of him.

"Who are you and what business have you in Rohan, strangers?" Asked the man, removing his helm.

"I am called Strider," said Aragorn, not revealing his true name or heritage, "we have come from the North in pursuit of Orcs, or fouler folk, mayhap." At this, the man frowned and studied Aragorn once more, with a suspicious and pondering eye.

"In truth, we though you to be Orcs yourselves, and it is fortunate that you are not. You are unwise to seek Orcs in this manner, and three would have done little good against a number so great as were they who you pursued. But, Strider, that is not a name for a Man... and there is something strange about you and your company. How is it that you went unseen by us?"

"We are cloaked in the garb of Lothlorien, given us by the Lady of the Wood. This is likely what concealed us," answered Aragorn, considering the man just as he was being considered himself.

"So old tales of the Golden Wood are true, then? If you have the favor of the Lady, then mayhap you wield Elvish sorcery as well? It is not oft that one escapes the net of Lórien...if one enters it at all," said the man, looking at Aragorn once more, possibly more suspiciously upon hearing this, before turning towards Legolas and Gimli. "But why have you kept to silence?" Gimli, having bristled much at the words of this man, was loath to reply politely.

"Give me your name, Horse-master, and I shall give you mine," he said in his gravelly tone, his hand lending to the handle of his axe and gripping it tightly. The man appeared angered, but did not act brashly to this remark.

"It is not oft that a stranger gives his name second, but very well... I am Éomer, son of Éomund and am called also Third Marshal of the Riddermark."

"And I am Gimli, son of Glóin. You would do well not to forget it, or to affront the fair Lady of Lothlórien." At this, Éomer became more heated, and dismounted his horse and strode in Gimli's direction as if to threaten him.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Legolas, seeing the Third Marshal's hand stray to the hilt of his sword, though he could hardly blame the man, stepped between the two and nimbly drew his bow, though he could not hide a wince at the motion. He had nearly forgotten about his shoulder in his haste to nock an arrow. All around them, the Rohirrim advanced closer, bringing the points of spears and their own bows threateningly closer.

"You would die before your stroke fell," said Legolas, heatedly. Éomer, seeming to appear unworried by the arrow point so near him, continued to speak and Aragorn hastened to place himself in between. The tall man strode even closer to Legolas and studied him too, his eyes coming to rest on bloodstains that had not left the Elf's enclothe.

"Is it such a wise decision, Elf, to draw a weapon when surrounded? And furthermore, is it wise still to be so ready to fight when you appear to be unable to do so? I would not be so eager to obtain more wounds," at this, Legolas began to lower his bow, a perplexed look spreading across his face. He seemed almost to be embarrassed that his weaknesses had been so easily discovered. With a last glare at Éomer, he returned the arrow to his quiver and released the tension from his bow without need for Aragorn to stop a coming of blows.

"I am more than able to defend myself, but you are correct. It would be unwise of me to shoot down one who seems to have also the same foes as do we. You speak of these Orcs as though you have come across them?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well there's that! And I really apologize for that long wait... but I did post a new story...so at least I wasn't slacking off...entirely. I also wish to apologize if this followed the book/movie too closely... I simply could find no way around it and hope it was original enough. I will update as soon as I get back from camp! Anyways, again, all the reviews have been so kind! Thank you, thank you! And that goes for any silent readers as well. I'm sorry to say that this will probably be my last update before I head of to camp on Monday. I'll be gone for two whole weeks! I hope you'll stay with me. I'll be sure to keep thinking out the next chapter(s) while I'm gone....and perhaps I'll be able to sneak in an update on my other story before I walk out the door?

Bookworm,. 303: Lol. That's happened to me before and it can get VERY irritating. Thanks so much for the review...ah, yes...Gimli does snore indeed! Lol. Ooh, and you must update, yourself! I can't wait for your next chapter.

Tears of Eternal Darkness: Thank you so much...and I really hope I can get back into the habit of faster updates once I get back from camp.

Gismo: I'm really glad you're liking it, and so glad you're reviewing. I really appreciate it. I want the story to deepen, but I love to add in humor.

Eryn lasgalen elf: Lol...I wish I had updated sooner...personally, I can't stand a long wait, but alas, I fear I may have caused one. Thank you, again!

Deana: My mom is watching me like a hawk now, even though it is summer, so consequently, my writing time has been cut short. At this very moment I can see the sun rising. I had best type faster lest my mom should find me! I suppose it is a good thing that I don't have a labtop...I would probably go without for days on end.

Celebrean: Yum, nachos. Legolas and Aragorn are my favorite characters, as well.... although I have always liked Gandalf in the book(s) and the movie(s). Thanks a bunch.

Orliey: I'm trying to choose each word carefully. I'm so glad you like it. I had quite a bit of fun writing that bit. Thank you!!

Kelsey: It's comforting to know that you think I am...I always worry about writing realistically, etc. Thanks so much. I'm a bit torn, actually... about writing past Fangorn. I think I have decided that I will end this story upon being reunited with Gandalf? Perhaps not. I may go on to the very end as I had originally planned. My mind is a fickle thing. Lol.

Ithildiel: I'll be sure to check into that site right when I get back from camp, and thanks for telling me about it. I can't wait to find out more about Erethien and to read more of your work. Thanks again.

Princess of Legends: Don't worry about it...my parents are oftentimes my worst enemies. But, I'm glad you're back now and even happier that you approve of the story. Thank you!

Boromir: Glad you liked. Lol... it would appear so. Thank you!

AliciA: It was the strangest thing... almost immediately after I reviewed your story I began to write these responses... and I was pleasantly surprised to find that you had reviewed back! Thank you so much!!

Well, that's it for now... I am off to my Japanese camp with the coming of Monday morn... and I'm fretting (as are my parents) because I have yet to pack my bags! But I've got my Kanji dictionary in hand and am prepared to endure two weeks of naught but Japanese! Lol. Until next time!

-Jamie (Lintu...)


End file.
